Crimes Against The Heart
by KTBallerina
Summary: Complete! A guilty Draco tries to atone his crimes after living in hiding after the war. Ginny Weasley is also trying to create a new post-war life. They discover some things have changed. Includes love, death, revenge, and kidnapping.GWDM.
1. Prologue

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
"Often the test of courage is not to die but to live." -Vittorio Alfieri-  
  
The Final Battle between good and evil had ended. Miraculously, the Dark Lord had been defeated and his spirit wiped from the Earth, never to disturb the peace of this World or any other again. After three years of auror training and seven years of fighting the good fight, Harry Potter had rose to the challenge placed before him and with the help of Albus Dumbledore he had conquered him. The downside of this victory was the death of Albus Dumbledore himself. He, however had obviously foreseen his own death because he had prepared instructions on what was to be done after the war had ended.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was put to rest, seeing as how the Dark Lord no longer lived. Many of its members were given positions within the Ministry of Magic. Others chose to work or study abroad, even expanding into commercial ventures. Many were surprised to hear that Arthur Weasley was given the position of Minister of Magic, much to his own chagrin.  
  
He faced a difficult time as minister as he had to round up and punish the Death Eaters and restore peace and order to the Wizarding World. He had many supporters from both muggle-born and pureblood wizard families. He seemed a happy compromise between old pureblood ties and equality within the new ministry. Arthur had such modesty and sense of fairness, very few had doubts he could accomplish the job, except for himself, of course. He found life as the Minister far more comfortable and plush, yet never tried to elevate himself any higher than the people would lift him.  
  
Arthur also had a well connected family. His sons were exemplary wizards including curse-breakers, dragon-handlers, joke shop owners, and aurors. Even more surprising than Arthur becoming the Minister of Magic was Ginny being named Albus Dumbledore's successor as Head of Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny Weasley had lost the love of her life during the war. The heart is a fragile thing, that's why we protect them so carefully, they are like crystal. When crystal breaks, it is beautiful in its own way. It helped Ginny become a new person. Not angry or bitter, but different and part of her had never moved on, but as Headmistress she felt she had her own place in the World. There was nothing she loved more than imparting knowledge on the students.  
  
There were other deaths that had touched Ginny's life. Her brother, Percy had been killed shortly after her sixth year began by Death Eaters. His body had never been found. Even though Percy had apologized to his family after the raid at the ministry their had still been tension among the family about his alliance. Another painful death Ginny had actually seen was the death of her mother. Molly Weasley, the mother of seven children had died of a broken heart just after hearing of Percy's death. Perversely, the twins and Ron blamed Percy in small way for their mother's death. Molly Weasley had not been able to cope with the loss of her son and the pressure of war. Ginny also know her mother feared all her nightmares of death coming true.  
  
Hogwarts was not the only thing Dumbledore had entrusted her with. Even though she had been given his Pensieve, books, and secrets these were mere trifles compared to the guardianship of his most protected possession.  
  
A small girl named Brangaine was among the things Dumbledore had asked her to keep safe. She had high cheekbones and pale white skin, with blue-gray eyes. Her hair was a soft red and many suspected Brangaine was Ginny's daughter. Brangaine, Ginny assumed, was the daughter of someone very close to Dumbledore's own heart. She could not possibly be his own daughter, but Ginny swore she recognized those eyes. Brangaine had been raised at Hogwarts by Dumbledore and was a bright and inquisitive child. In his letter, Dumbledore had said that her father would come for her one day, but it gave no indication of when. Brangaine gave no indication of knowing who her parents were, but Ginny suspected she knew their identities. Brangaine had been seven when Ginny had assumed the role of Headmistress. She was a compassionate little girl who played with the students and liked to listen to the teacher's lectures.  
  
Oddly, enough Brangaine's favorite teacher was Severus Snape, who Ginny found to be a kind man. Perhaps the end of the war had taken a great burden off his back or that he had atoned his crimes from the first war, either way he had become one of Ginny's confidants and dearly trusted friends. Even stranger still was Snape's kindness towards Brangaine was even more puzzling.  
  
Today, Ginny was not puzzled over Snape's attitude towards Brangaine, but exasperation. The term had ended and she had once again been left without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Several ministry regulations still stood since her fourth year. This included her father was in charge of filling any post the Head of Hogwarts can not find a suitable replacement. She drafted her letter and sent it to her father pleading to help her find a professor to fill the vacancy. Perhaps, if she knew his response she would not have sent the letter.  
  
She cast around in her desk for the last missive her lover had sent to her, it had always filled her with hope and love. It was practically all she had left of him, except her memories which had been put away in a pensieve to relieve herself and mind. She di not want anyone to see these memories, the savory bits of treasures that were her past. The letter was faded from being read so many times, but the words never lost their meaning.  
  
My Darling Love Ginny,  
  
You can doubt the sun will rise each morning Suspect the sky will change colors each day I pray you heed this, my simple warning Never doubt our sweet love will find a way I pray you keep my heart forevermore  
  
A/N: I know this Prologue does not fit in to the summary, but the next chapter will help explain the ties. I promise if this story gets a lot of reviews I will finish the story. Love to all my wonderful fans, love KTBallerina. Brangaine's parents will be revealed, have no fear. 


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"He that knows no guilt can know no fear." -Phillip Massinger  
  
For as long as anyone could remember the Malfoys had lorded over the lesser clans and ruled the pureblood social strata. And for many years people had sought to exact their revenge against the Malfoys, the hatred and jealousy. Many people felt their chance was now sitting on the chair at the front of the room.  
  
Draco Titian Cassius Malfoy was sitting in that chair.  
  
The Death Eater trials had begun almost immediately after the Dark Lord had been killed. Lucius Malfoy had been killed in the Final Battle by an unknown wizard, who either did not know or would not tell he had killed him. This made many turn their accusing fingers at his son and heir Draco. Draco, himself, had not been seen at any point during the war, but many had felt their accusations were fair and just. He was an exact replica of his father, that meant his arm must also bear the tattoo of the Death Eaters. Certainly, anyone who had known him at school would agree he was a likely candidate.  
  
What most people refused to realize was that he was not the same person he had been ten years ago. He had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, until he saw what the Dark Lord was prepared to do to gain power. Draco thought the price had been too high. He already had what he wanted in life and the Dark Lord could not offer him any greater reward than the love of his true love. She had been a secret, a French pureblood witch who he had met by accident. Her name was Elsie Blaine. Draco could not tell anyone about her, his father had arranged for him to marry Pansy. Elsie had eventually got tired of waiting for Draco to marry her and left him. He had been protecting her by hiding her, but he could not blame her for wanting more than his empty promises.  
  
Although Draco had been heartbroken, he recovered, after all that was eight years ago, and now was hardly time to brood about the mistakes he had made so long ago. There were far too many to keep track of. Right now, he had to be strong to face the Ministry's questioning and prove he was innocent. Or at least not a Death Eater, he amended silently.  
  
"Draco Titian Cassius Malfoy, is that your name?" asked a red headed man seated in the center of the judges. Draco remembered the Weasleys had become a major political family since the fall of Voldemort, and that Arthur Weasley had become the Minister of Magic just after Draco had committed the only crime that he felt guilty for. Perhaps that was the heaviness at the edge of his subconscious. He had done something terrible, something irreparable, but he was not a Death Eater.  
  
"Yes, it is," Draco replied in an emotionless voice. His face showed neither sorrow, guilt, or fear. There had been so many trials that Arthur Weasley had begun to develop a sixth sense about guilt, however, this was a Malfoy. The Malfoys were slippery and evasive, he did not doubt their ability to deceive others. Yet, Draco did look like he was hiding something and the Minister could not allow for any mistakes.  
  
"Have you ever been in the service of the Dark Lord?" the man sitting on the left of Lucius asked. Arthur watched Draco intently.  
  
"Yes, when I was sixteen, I was ordered to spy on Severus Snape by Voldemort," Draco stated calmly. The court burst into an uproar. "This was my initiation test."  
  
"And what did you do?" asked the man again obviously already sentencing him to a lifetime in Azkaban.  
  
"I told the Headmaster, and he gave me a report to give the Dark Lord. What it contained I never knew," Draco said as though he cared very little about the court's opinion.  
  
"Do you have any proof of this exchange?" demanded a woman seated a little further down the table, as though doubting Dumbledore would trust him. She looked familiar as well, it was that know-it-all from school, Hermione Granger. Little did he know it, but her name was Hermione Weasley.  
  
"Yes, I have a letter," Draco replied smoothly reaching into his pocket. Someone took the letter from him and handed it to the Minister and other judges. Arthur opened it and was surprised to find it had not ever been opened. He read it intently, trying to watch Malfoy's expression.  
  
"This letter says you did indeed come to him and that you wanted to become a teacher at Hogwarts," Arthur Weasley stated. "Why did you want to teach at Hogwarts?"  
  
"The Headmaster knew I would need a sanctuary against the World, I guess I agreed," Draco answered feeling as though Hogwarts might prove an interesting change of life.  
  
"How do we know Dumbledore wrote that?" asked a young man sitting in a group of aurors. Draco recognized him immediately as Harry Potter and the boy next to him must be Ronald Weasley.  
  
"12 Grimmauld Place, Potter," Draco said staring at his school rival, just wishing he could punch that stupid scarred face. Harry's mouth dropped open and was silent. "Dunbledore recruited me to help him, hell if there was hope for me there was hope for anyone." A few titters of laughter could be heard amongst the audience.  
  
"He's lying," Ron Weasley accused pointing his finger at him. Aurors were only allowed at trials to testify, Draco found it corrupt for the Ministry to allow them to question witnesses. So many of the Arthur Weasley supporters disliked the policies used by Fudge, but here they were making the same mistakes. "Make him prove he intends to do as he says, send him to Hogwarts to teach."  
  
"I am innocent, pass your judgement based on the facts, not on your opinion of me," Draco stated hoping his straightforwardness would be seen as innocent. Arthur Weasley eyed him once more, before opening his mouth.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are found not guilty by this court and Dumbledore's will, as presented in this letter, will be followed. Hogwarts is in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Case dismissed," Arthur Weasley.  
  
The court broke into babble and Draco was released to make preparations to go to Hogwarts. A few members of the courtroom came to talk to him, congratulating him, others hissing comments in his ears. Eventually, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Ron Weasley made their way over to him.  
  
"Don't think you have a single person fooled, Malfoy. My father is sending you to Hogwarts so he can keep his eye on you and so Ginny can watch you," Ron Weasley spat viciously.  
  
"Really, I am so frightened," Draco drawled lazily trying to make him cause a scene and lose his temper.  
  
"You should be, Ginny is a strong witch, with more magical ability than you. I know you faked Dumbledore's writing, somehow you did it and I am going to find out," Harry vowed.  
  
"Ginny who?" Draco asked not remembering anyone important by the name of Ginny.  
  
"My sister, you idiot and if you as much as think of laying one hand on my little sister I swear, I will kill you," Ron threatened.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, but thank you for the idea," Draco said sarcastically. Apparently this was all Ron could take and he took a swing. Draco felt Ron's fist collide with his jaw.  
  
Cameras started to snap photos, and a man could be heard yelling, "Minister's son brawls in the courtroom of the Ministry, oh what a headline that will make."  
  
Arthur pulled Ron off Draco, but Draco's badly cut lip was all Arthur needed to realize what had happened.  
  
"Ronald Charles Weasley, what would your mother say if she was still alive?" Arthur yelled at his son. Arthur hardly ever mentioned his dead wife, it was sign of his utter anger.  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Ron said hollowly.  
  
"You need to learn this is not appropriate. You have a horrible temper, and frankly I am sure Malfoy was trying to get a rise out of you, right Malfoy?" Arthur questioned glancing at Draco.  
  
"Brings me back to the good old Hogwarts days," Draco said mockingly. He had no idea he was so transparent to the Minister.  
  
"You mean to say you only said all those mean things to get us to lose our cool?" Ron asked.  
  
"What have I been telling you for years," Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
"Something like that," he answered with a smirk. "And Slytherin needed to win the House Cup."  
  
A/N: So this is the first chapter, next chapter Draco and Ginny will meet. Draco is not so much changed, but his surrounding have. Do you want this to be a happy ending or sad ending? I have 2 possible plotlines, but one has a sad ending. And should Draco know Brangaine is his daughter right away or should he have to wait a bit to find out? Is this worth continuing? Love, KTBallerina. 


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It is often easier to forgive those who have wronged us than those whom we have wronged." -Oscar Hamming-  
  
Draco had prepared himself to leave for Hogwarts, but was not prepared for what awaited him there. A small part of him knew he had not paid the price for his father's murder, but no one ever needed to know about that incident. He was to be forgiven for everything. Even if Potter and Weasley did not forget his past trespasses, others would. His father had been able to accept his dislike of the Dark Lord, but not his disobedience. Not that he wanted to become his father, that was one of his greatest fears. His father had been his greatest fear as a child, but it was not the physical pain that had hurt, but the mental abuse. Lucius had never abused Draco, Narcissa would not allow it and Lucius did not believe abuse of any type worked. Draco refused to bow to someone other than himself and so he had left, but Lucius had not let him go without a fight. In the end, Draco had been able to outwit his father. Lucius had taught Draco where most men's weaknesses are all too well and in the end the only thing that had saved him was the knowledge his father gave to him.  
  
The sight of the castle brought back stark memories for Draco of the days when he had wanted to join the Dark Lord and keeping court at the Slytherin table at mealtimes. As he entered the Great Hall the witch wearing flowing wizard robes gazed at him, she appeared to be the height of a seventh-year student, she was talking to a little girl, who was surely too young to be a student. She had her back to him so he called out to her.  
  
"Can you tell me where the headmistress is?" Draco asked politely to the girl.  
  
"Right here," she replied promptly. Draco could not hide the look of surprise that fluttered across his face. The girl could looked so young, she could not possibly be the Headmistress. She was not what Draco had been expecting. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ginny Weasley, I presume," Draco said holding out his hand, trying to determine exactly what type of person she was. She and the young girl next to her bore a shocking resemblance to Elsie an he could not help, but think of her when he saw the red hair.  
  
"Correct, I understand you wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, is that true?" Ginny inquired. She was obviously sizing him up as well. "Do you believe you are up to the challenge, Malfoy?"  
  
"Good to see we haven't lost the family hatred, I would have really been disappointed if you hadn't insulted me at least once," he replied sarcastically. "I see you have decided to start your own overly large family already, speaking of family." He glanced down at Brangaine, who was looking at him in a fascinated manner. "Your daughter, I assume."  
  
"Never assume anything Malfoy, you'll make an ass out of you and me. This is Brangaine, my ward, she was sent to Hogwarts for the same reason as you. She needed to be kept safe, she is not my daughter," Ginny said her eyes flashing at the insult. She had subtly reminded Draco he was being protected by Hogwarts and would need help to ensure his safety.  
  
"I don't need protection from anyone, Weasley," he spat regretting his decision to come already. "I would not be here if your brother and stupid Potter had kept their mouths shut," Draco could not keep the viciousness out of his voice and Brangaine was taken aback. She was not used to yelling or people saying horrible things about Harry Potter.  
  
"I like Harry Potter," she said softly. Draco glared at her disliking everything about her. Then he saw her eyes, he had seen eyes like them before, he saw them every time he looked into a mirror or at his father's face. Those eyes were upon the face of every Malfoy in the gallery.  
  
"Who did you say her parents are?" Draco asked completely changing the subject. Brangaine's eyes immediately dropped to the floor.  
  
"Brangaine, go find Professor Snape. Mr. Malfoy, please follow me to my office," Ginny said pointedly and Draco knew he had said something offensive. They walked in silence until they reached the office. Ginny whipped around, fire burning in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"I did not mean to upset her-"  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, my orders are to allow you to teach. Dumbledore told me you would return to Hogwarts and that when you do, to welcome you," she waved her hands as she spoke. "I understand you did not mean to upset Brangaine, but that little girl has nothing, but this castle. It is her home. You think you have some god-given right to walk all over everyone because of your surname, but I refuse to allow you to do that. My blood is as pure as yours, so if you wish to remain on my staff it stops now, this is your welcome and your warning." Her voice did not sound angry, but rather stressed. In the light of the office she looked older and more distinguished. Her voice was calm and authoritative and it was obvious why Dumbledore had chosen her as his successor.  
  
"Her eyes," he mumbled.  
  
"What about her eyes?" she asked sharply.  
  
"She has the eyes of a Malfoy, they look just like mine. I just wanted to know if she was a relation of mine. That way she would not be an orphan, a Malfoy would never be an orphan," he explained trying to elicit some information from her. "The Malfoy name could protect her and give her anything she ever wanted."  
  
"I highly doubt she has any relation to you, her mother was French," Ginny replied acidly. Draco felt his stomach drop slightly. "Besides, she is far too kind and compassionate to be a Malfoy."  
  
Draco knew right then and there that Brangaine was his daughter. There was no doubt, but the even bigger question was what was he going to do about it. He knew he didn't want to be like his father, perhaps leaving her alone would be best, however as a Malfoy he felt it a necessity to claim what was his. It was his daughter, his heir, and the only thing he had to remind him of Elsie. If she was his daughter she would be perfect and have everything her heart desired, Malfoys only had the best, therefore she was the best.  
  
Most importantly, his daughter could be a valuable card to hold against Ginny Weasley, Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Brangaine is his daughter, who didn't see that one coming a mile away? Don't worry Draco isn't going to do anything yet. He is still deciding where his loyalties lie. He is still a pureblood supremacist, but not willing to obey anyone, but himself. Draco is also fearing some sort of backlash from his father's death, he is not going soft! Review, Love KTBallerina. 


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears, and sweat." -Winston Churchill-  
  
Ginny would probably never understand Malfoy. He was so cold and cocksure. He was poised at all times, except for now, he looked distinctly ruffled. He had been so curious about Brangaine, that it had startled her. Her eyes did bear a striking resemblance to Draco's and perhaps the cheekbones were similar, but the flaming red hair was not a Malfoy trait. Of course, she knew the Malfoys were originally from France. Obscure family relations among purebloods were important. Trying to discover if her parents were pureblood, she thought scornfully.  
  
She remembered how Derrick had talked about his family and held it in the highest regard. His family name had been so important to him. She would give anything for him to be with her now. He had been so loving and loved everything about her. In so many ways she saw foils of Derrick in Draco. They were both Slytherins, played quidditch, and sons of Death Eaters. Draco was here at Hogwarts, but Derrick was not.  
  
Ginny Weasley tried to decipher the emotion. Draco looked as though he had been hit upside the head with a sledge hammer and the wind had been knocked out of him. He tried to recover from the shock of the revelation, but it did little good. Draco was staring at the ring that adorned his left ring finger and twisted it with his right hand. Ginny noticed the peculiar gesture.  
  
"Did you marry someone while you were absent from the public limelight?" she asked slightly teasingly. He realized his mistake and stopped touching the ring.  
  
"No, we never got married." Draco's tone had made it clear the subject was closed and he never wanted to talk about it again. Ginny's curiosity drove her to ask more questions and before she could stop herself, she had asked.  
  
"What happened?" she questioned, but immediately regretted it. Draco looked away.  
  
"She got tired of waiting for me, she got tired of hiding our love. Hated the idea of marrying a Death Eater's son, she had never heard the rumors. She did not live in England. I think it was all too much for her to handle, it was too much for anyone to handle," he replied softly, yet his voice was bitter.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not know, I wouldn't have asked if I had known," Ginny said stumbling over her words.  
  
"It doesn't bother me anymore," Draco said stubbornly.  
  
"It should. Losing the love of my life bothered me," she admitted quietly, but Draco caught it.  
  
"Harry Potter was never in love with you," he sneered, throwing her an ungrateful look. Ginny almost laughed.  
  
"No, not Harry. Harry is more like what everyone else wanted for me. Derrick is what I wanted for myself, but not everything can work out, I suppose," she mused aloud.  
  
"Did he die?" asked Draco quietly. Ginny paused a moment too long.  
  
"Yes." The hesitation did not go unnoticed by Draco, but he decided he did not want to talk about love lost anymore. Elsie was his past, he had the larger problems facing him now. His estranged daughter, who did not know the truth and Ginny Weasley. Somehow, he had to leave Hogwarts, he did not want the sanctuary it provided. His original plan had been to escape but he could not leave Brangaine in the hands of Ginny Weasley. She was his daughter and she deserved the best.  
  
Another part of him knew he had to leave, because he was starting to feel a connection to Ginny. She was a danger, an enemy. Draco may not have been a Death Eater, but he was not willing to accept mudbloods as equals, he just believed Voldemort had not been the right wizard to purify the race. Furthermore, he would not let his daughter associate with those below her class. She would be treated like a princess, and revered among high society. Not all pureblooded wizards had been killed by the war and the Malfoys still sat atop the social strata. There were arrangements he would need to make for his daughter to be accepted back into the fold, without a mother. Draco had intended to marry Elsie, and had never loved anyone after she had left him. He might have to now. He did not know how to raise a little girl, perhaps one of his friends from school would, but none of them would talk to him. He had forgotten he was a traitor. He forgot he was an outcast in that circle. There were other circles he could belong to, but he wanted to hold court. He did not want his daughter to pay for his mistakes. Draco decided not to tell anyone, until he had the power to ensure her transfer to him would be seamless.  
  
"I suppose, I should find my rooms," Draco said after a few moments.  
  
"It's behind the statue of the centaur on the second floor, the password is 'pixie dust'," Ginny replied waving him out of her office. "Dinner is in the Great Hall tonight, tomorrow the students arrive, then its show time." He slipped out of the door and left Ginny to her thoughts once again.  
  
Her thoughts were always plagued by the burdens of the war. They always were. She had lost and given too much to the war. The price had been too high to protect muggles and now she felt bitter towards them, she tried not to. Ginny had lost her mother and brother, she had lost her family. Although several members were still alive they were not the family she loved. Ginny had done what she needed to do to salvage her life. She changed the story to make the war seem less horrible, after all now she had Hogwarts to belong to. But now, Ginny had lied to another person. She lied about Derrick to another soul. Ginny could not admit what happened to anyone, least of all a Malfoy who would sneer at her and insult her. He couldn't have loved anyone the way she had loved Derrick, without realizing it she began to cry again. As sobs racked her body, she did not hear the door open. Brangaine looked upon her guardian and did not understand what was wrong, but knew she had to help her.  
  
A/N: Okay, I am so sorry Draco was supposed to not find out, but instead Ginny is the clueless one. This will work out better later in the story, I hope. Would you rather me continue this or not? I really am getting some bad feedback, so I could use a good review. Love, KTBallerina. 


	5. Chapter 4

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"This above all: to thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night and day, thou canst not then be false to any man." -Shakespeare-  
  
The tables were bursting with student once again. Professor Snape sat on Ginny's left and Professor Malfoy sat on his left. Several murmurs had run through the Hall as students had seen the supposed Death Eater at the Staff Table. Ginny's resolve was being tested, did she trust her own decision.  
  
The night of the student's arrival had arrived and Ginny's nervousness had not subsided, somehow she doubted not everyone would be as trusting as she would. Many parents would remember Draco Malfoy as the school bully who had been a complete prat during their days at school. The sorting went smoothly, Ginny waved to her niece, Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter, as she was sorted into Gryffindor. Then came time for Ginny's speech, in which she always felt she had no skill. She recalled Dumbledore's smooth attitude and felt she paled in comparison. This year her speech would speak loudest to those who were not students, but the lesson was valuable, nonetheless.  
  
"As another year begins, I give you all this chance to begin anew. Forgive and forget mistakes and transgressions. I would ask you all to ensure a wonderful new year, yet do not sacrifice yourself to become someone new, there will always be those who will accept you for yourself," Ginny said steadily. She felt the speech need not be long to be important. "Prefects, lead the first-years to your houses, be prepared for what awaits you tomorrow."  
  
The students filed out of the Great Hall, and Ginny retired to her chambers believing all the other staff was doing the same. Two men were meeting in the Potions Classroom, partly to catch up on recent new, but partly for one to explain.  
  
Snape closed the door behind the young Malfoy. He expected answers from his one time favorite student, but the pride he now felt was radiating off him. He had thought Draco had joined his father so long ago.  
  
"What happened? Dumbledore never told me you worked for the Order of the Phoenix," Snape said slowly.  
  
"I did not work for anyone, much less a pro-muggle group. I work for one cause, the Draco Malfoy cause," he snapped angry at the idea he was a hero. He was not a hero, he killed his father. He toyed with the idea of telling Snape about the crime. Snape had made mistakes, he would understand, not like anyone else would.  
  
"Draco, do you understand that no one will ever believe you are innocent, they want proof, some sort of tangible proof..." Snape let the senetnce go unfinished.  
  
"What about the death of my father?" Draco yelled across the room. Snape's steps faltered as he tried to comprehend what he had said.  
  
"Draco, did you kill your father?' Snape asked not really wanting to know the answer. Snape had been close with the elder Malfoy and his death had hurt. He had been friends with the elder Malfoy and although they had not agreed about principles, Snape had been sad.  
  
"No, I killed a monster," Draco answered softly. Draco could feel tears wanting to form, he had never cried since he was a little boy. His father had beaten him if he cried. Draco could hear his father screaming about his only son being a failure and weak. Draco fought back the tears. There was silence as Snape allowed Draco to regain control of his emotions.  
  
"Have you told anyone?" Snape questioned. Draco could not tell another soul about his father. He had been close with Snape. He was not close with anyone. Pansy was dead. Elsie was gone. He never gave a damn where Crabbe and Goyle were.  
  
"No, just you. I could not tell him. I wanted to tell Arthur Weasley, but I was afraid he would tell Potter and I am not a hero, I am not Harry Potter," Draco said bitterly.  
  
"I am quite glad you are not," Snape replied. "Keep it a secret. Never tell another soul. Your father made mistakes, Draco, you saved him. I made them too. Know, what you did was for the best, whatever you are feeling guilt should not be included. You saved him," Snape repeated.  
  
"I think I need to sleep," was the only reply Draco gave him as he swept out of the room, leaving Snape in the dungeon. As he walked down the corridor he heard talking from behind a tapestry. He lifted it aside and began to walk down the passageway. He recognized the voice as Ginny's, but wondered what she was doing up this late. He came to the end of the passage and saw a door, a plaque read 'Brangaine' in green letters. Draco exited out the passage, but part of him wanted to talk to his daughter. He thought she was his daughter. He needed proof. He needed to find proof, but who had proof of his daughter's heritage now that Dumbledore was dead? Then it struck him like a ton of bricks, Ginny must have proof...  
  
Meanwhile, in Brangaine's room Ginny was telling the story of Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts. She had already fallen asleep, but Ginny did not stop. As the story ended she blew out the candles and kissed her goodnight. She retired to her own chambers, but could not help, but be amazed. What looked like a hundred owls filled her room. She took the letter from the owl nearest her and read it quickly.  
  
Dear Ginny Weasley, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Are you insane? Hiring a known Death Eater and murderer to teach my child. If Dumbledore was still in charge of Hogwarts he would not allow a Death Eater a second chance just because of some flimsy evidence. I will be in contact with the school governors, but I had expected better of you. We were such great friends at school and you seemed so level-headed. I am sure you will try to rectify this situation. Katie and Oliver Wood  
  
Ginny read another, and another, they were all the same. They contained threats and promises to withdraw their children if Draco Malfoy continued to teach at Hogwarts, but Ginny had already agreed to employ Draco Malfoy and was not backing down. She drafted a little letter of her own.  
  
Dear Concerned Parents, My orders from the Ministry of Magic are to employ Draco Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore always said Hogwarts would be a sanctuary for all who needed it. So, if anyone would like to send their child to another school feel free to find one with the qualifications of Hogwarts. Yours in trust, Virginia A. Weasley, Headmistress of Hogwarts  
  
The letter was sent to everyone who sent a letter of concern. Ginny was not surprised to wake the next morning to discover their was not one request for transcript records. She had won the battle over her first controversial staff appointment. And it felt good.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter clarified Ginny and Draco's characters. I am kinda thinking about discontinuing this story if I don't get more reviews. I like the way this story is moving, but no one seems interested. Love, KTBallerina. 


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"The whole art of teaching is only the art of awakening the natural curiosity of young minds for the purpose of satisfying it afterwards; and curiosity itself can be vivid and wholesome only in proportion as the mind is contented and happy." -Anatole France-  
  
On the first day of classes, Draco woke early to review his lesson planner. His first class of the day was second year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Draco's classroom had been prepared and an array of equipment, books, and creatures lined the shelves. Dark creatures had been one of Draco's most enjoyable years in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even though Draco had hated Professor Lupin and despised Care of Magical Creatures, he still had an avid interest in them. The only thing Hagrid and Draco both had in common, if anyone had taken the time to discover, was that they both wanted a dragon. Growing up in the Malfoy Manor, the only time Draco had ever heard the word no, was when he asked for a baby dragon. His mother claimed that Draco was too young to own a dragon and they were too dangerous. The Dark Arts equipment included a Foe glass, a sneakoscope, and a pensieve. This was Draco's own pensieve and was one of the few things he had taken from his father's house when he came to Hogwarts.  
  
As students began to appear Draco took a seat in his chair behind his desk, before he knew it it was time for class to begin. As he observed them he noticed that all their ties were canary yellow. Rage coursed through him as he realized the Slytherins were attempting to skive off his class. After twenty minutes had passed all thirteen Slytherins arrived, all tardy. Draco contemplated his options. He could appear as Snape had a Death Eater sympathizer, or he could use this chance to prove he was not a force to be reckoned with. These students were the children of his one time friends, he could see the parallels between his own class and the one sitting in front of him. In the end, Draco decided it would be better to teach them this lesson now, lest they should end up like him and his classmates. His classmates were either dead, in Azkaban, or traitors to their heritage.  
  
"Perhaps those of you who are late would care to explain why," Draco stated smoothly. He saw their eyes flick over to a black haired boy sitting in the front, he supposed that he was their leader. Casually Draco pointed to him, "Your name?"  
  
"Bole. Owein Bole," the boy said throwing his head back as if daring Malfoy to challenge him. Draco recognized the name Bole. One of the older boys on his quidditch team had been named Derrick Bole, a beater if he remembered correctly.  
  
"Why were you late to my class, Mr. Bole?" Draco repeated raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I do not have to answer to you, traitor," Owein Bole said quietly. Draco glanced at the other Slytherins who seemed to agree with that statement.  
  
"Detention, for everyone who was late," he snapped angrily. "And one point from Slytherin." Draco added. The class let out its breath. "For every minute any student who was late." The students who could do the math in their heads gasped, that was 260 points on the first day!  
  
"You can't do that!" Owein Bole said angrily. "My father will see to it that-"  
  
"You can not use that line on me, boy. That was my line when I went to school, I invented it," he answered smugly. Draco had put an end to any idea of a mass revolt of the Slytherin students. Even if they hated him, they would respect him.  
  
"Now, take out your books and read chapter seven, concerning Boggarts. The next time we meet we will have a practical lesson, there will be no need to bring anything, except your wand," Draco instructed. "The quiz over Boggarts will be next Friday, worth twenty points." To Draco's amazement the students did as they were told and no more interruptions marred his first class. A few glares from the Slytherins, but nothing compared to Owein Bole's attempted and failed rebellion.  
  
After the class was dismissed, Draco began preparing for his lesson after lunch, when he heard his door open and a small figure appeared in the doorway. It was Brangaine, she was clutching an envelope.  
  
"I have this for you, Professor Malfoy," she said timidly.  
  
"Thank you, Brangaine," Draco said taking it from her. He peered inside, it was the detention slips he had sent for.  
  
"Why are you here, Professor Malfoy?" Brangaine asked softly and quickly as though she would be in trouble for asking him.  
  
"I needed someplace where I would be safe. Too many people are angry at me for my mistakes," he replied sullenly. What Draco said next he would have never said if he had thought about the consequences. "Who are your parents, Brangaine? Do you know?"  
  
She nodded her head and looked at the floor.  
  
"Do you think you could tell me?" Draco pleaded with her.  
  
"It has to be a secret, I never even told Ginny," she said sounding scared.  
  
"I promise never to tell her," Draco swore.  
  
"My mother was a prisoner of the Death Eaters. Her name was Elsie, I can not really remember much about her, except she had hair like mine. The Death Eaters captured her to control my father, but she told them he did not love her." She stopped and thought about what to say next. Draco's heart stopped as he wondered how much did she know about him. "Not just Death Eaters, mostly Master Lucius. He wanted his son back. I heard Ginny telling Severus. They think I am just an orphan, but Dumbledore knew, Pansy snuck me here for you to find."  
  
"And why would I want to find you?" Draco questioned knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from his daughter.  
  
"Because, you are my father."  
  
A/N: This chapter is totally dedicated to mrs.shigwa.cobain, who inspired me with all of her reviews. This story is going to really evolve quickly. I am so glad everyone wanted me to continue it. Thanks again, Love KTBallerina. 


	7. Chapter 6

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity: no really self-respecting woman would take advantage of it." -George Bernard Shaw-  
  
Ginny sat in her office contemplating the greater mysteries of the World, mostly those people whom she found to be an enigma, mostly Draco Malfoy. She had heard about his first lesson and it made so little sense to her where his loyalties lie. He was not as Snape had been, partial to Slytherin students, but rather seemed to hate everyone. His lesson plans were thoughtful and productive and his methods worked with the students. Ginny hated to admit it, but the one time Slytherin was being fair and her show of confidence had not been in vain. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She glanced up from the parchment she was reading.  
  
"Ginny? It's me Harry," Harry Potter called through the sturdy oak door. He sounded as though he was a student being sent to the headmistress as opposed to one of her dearest friends.  
  
"Come in, Harry," she replied as he stepped through the door and embraced her. She smiled as she looked at her friend. He looked slightly nervous and preoccupied as he stood in the doorway looking at her. "How have things been lately?"  
  
"I am afraid I don't have much good news, Gin," he said suddenly as though he did not want to forget why he had come to Hogwarts. Ginny's face transformed into one of fear and deep concern. "Death Eaters are moving once again, it was foolish of me to believe they would disappear as soon as Voldemort fell," Harry said placing all of the blame on himself.  
  
"It was foolish of all of us," she corrected absently. She still saw traces of guilt linger on his face.  
  
"I was so worried about you. You are stuck here with Snape and Malfoy, I just had to come and make sure you were safe," he rambled making Ginny feel very small. He took a small step towards her and leaned his face close to hers. "I miss you so much, Gin." He brushed his lips against her cheek, but Ginny pulled away. She did not feel any differently towards him as she had felt the last time she had tried to force herself to love him.  
  
"Harry, I can't. I just can't...I feel the same way I felt all those years ago," she said quietly. The look on his face was enough to know his heart was breaking on the inside. Harry had made that same face all those years ago when he had asked to marry her and she had refused. Ginny had felt too much pressure from her family and wasn't sure Harry was what she wanted. Now, she was glad she had declined his offer. It wasn't that she did not love Harry, but it was a different kind of love than what needed to exist between lovers.  
  
If Ginny had said yes there would be so many things she never had a chance to do. She would never had met or fallen in love with Derrick. She might never had become Headmistress. She never would have gotten to teach and know Snape. She would never have met Brangaine, whom she loved like her own daughter. Most of all, she had come to know Harry was not what she wanted in the least bit. And she knew if she had married him she would forever be 'Harry Potter's wife' and that was not what Ginny wanted to be.  
  
"Ginny, you have to understand that I still love you. I have always loved you and just because he hurt you does not mean I will, I swear. We could have it all," he said dragging Derrick into the conversation, which inevitably lead to Ginny's temper explosion. No one besides Ginny and Derrick truly knew what happened between them, she had let her family believe as they like. She had just never bothered to correct tgeir misguided views.  
  
"How could you talk about Derrick to me?" she asked. "How DARE you?" she rephrased hoping her anger was being understood. Harry had no right to talk about something he could never understand.  
  
"He was a Slytherin, Ginny, he was never good enough for you," Harry tried to convince her. Harry's prejudice against Slytherins was rival of Draco's hatred of mud bloods and muggle-lovers.  
  
"And you are?" she snapped. He had not been there when Derrick had made the toughest decision of his life. Harry had never had to make that decision.  
  
"At least I never abandoned you, I mean I know Derrick did not want to. Just because he was a stuck-up, pureblooded, spoilt-"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Harry. Derrick's choices are his alone, and just because I am not one of his choices doesn't mean I hate him," Ginny explained. "Part of me will always love him. Part of me will always love you, just not the part of me you want me to love you with." Ginny struggled to find the words to tell Harry how she felt about him. Yet, somehow she knew he understood, even if he didn't understand how she could feel the same about Derrick. Derrick was gone and Harry was here.  
  
"Gin, I just came here to say be careful. Even if you don't feel the same way I do, I just want you to be safe," he finished lamely. "My offer will always stand, Gin. I know you're the only one for me, you just still have to learn it."  
  
"Harry, I know better than anyone the pangs of unrequited love, of terrible schoolgirl crushes, don't do that to yourself-"  
  
"You do it to yourself. Derrick is never coming back, you can not ever love him again and you do it still," he interrupted heatedly. Harry was beginning to see he was fighting a losing battle against the Headmistress. He grabbed her wrist in the heat of the moment, but would not let go.  
  
"It's hard to stop loving someone," Ginny murmured in response.  
  
"I love you," Harry repeated once again trying to kiss Ginny, this time on the lips. Unfortunately, at that very moment in walked Draco Malfoy for his meeting with the Headmistress to discuss his contract.  
  
"How utterly revolting," Draco snickered. "Potter loves the littlest Weasley."  
  
"Don't use words you don't know the meaning of, Death Eater," Harry responded snidely. "Love is not in your dictionary."  
  
"I wasn't aware Death Eaters had a dictionary, never having been one myself. I suppose you would know, though. I mean Aurors are killers, too," Draco replied suavely causing Harry to splutter indignantly.  
  
"Aurors are not killers, they are sworn to defend-"  
  
"Defend some people by killing others," Draco interjected.  
  
"That will be quite enough, both of you," Ginny said interrupting their little spat. "Draco, your contract is on the desk, I think you will find the terms agreeable," she said pointing to a stack of parchment lying on her desk. He picked up the packet and headed out the door, but turned around for one last remark.  
  
"Sorry, Potter. Continue your little sordid affair with your best friend's sister," he said laughing maliciously.  
  
"How can you stand to work with him, Gin?" asked Harry completely baffled.  
  
"He works for me," she answered smirking a bit formulating a plan of her own. Oh, how I love being Headmistress, she thought.  
  
A/N: Now does everyone understand Harry and Ginny's past and why there is no chance for them to get back together? Also, I don't know if this is going to be Draco/Ginny, it all depends on how the plot fits together. Brangaine will have a greater importance in the later chapters, but for right now she's just waiting for her chance to shine. I need everyone to remember Ginny basically raised her, so they have a special bond. Also, another important reason why Ginny became Headmistress will be revealed. Thanks a bunch, Love KTBallerina. 


	8. Chapter 7

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I have never had any pity for conceited people, because I think that they carry their comfort about with them." -George Eliot-  
  
Draco left the Headmistress' office feeling smug for three important reasons. One, he had bested Potter in his own little game of sniping and insulting. Two, he was very pleased with the conditions of his contract. Third, there was nothing either of them could do to puncture his inflated ego. He felt like he was sitting on top of the World at the moment.  
  
Those were the reasons he admitted to himself, but another part of him had seen the way Ginny was reacting to Potter and had found it...hilarious. The fact Harry Potter couldn't even get with his best friend's sister was almost too much for Draco to handle. Also, the fact Ginny was simply not interested in him seemed to make him feel cheerful. It was a very odd feeling that those of Slytherin house hardly ever felt, except in their third year when they had learned Cheering Charms in Flitwick's class. As a child he had been happy, no doubt due to the enormous amounts of money his father and mother had spent to ensure he was so, but cheerfulness was rarely felt. Draco made his way to his rooms to find a school barn owl already waiting for him. It was ruffling its feathers and squawking trying to get his attention. Finally, Draco walked over and read the note attached to its leg and the owl flew off.  
  
Professor Malfoy,  
  
Sorry to add to your heavy load, but it is necessary to delegate certain tasks to every teacher. I am sorry to inform you I have three transfer students who require tutoring in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As such, I expect you to help them. They will need to learn to fight dark creatures and basic knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please meet them in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at eight o'clock on Tuesday for their first lesson. Also, all teachers must take turns patrolling the corridors with a ghost. Your partner will be Moaning Myrtle, you will have patrols on Friday and Saturday nights. Thank you for your help and cooperation.  
  
Ginny Weasley, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Draco's thoughts could hardly contain their screams of injustice. It seemed so unfair for her to force him to tutor and patrol with Myrtle. He knew she was trying to punish him for his behavior and her punishments were mediocre at best. Even though her requests were none too horrible, he was irked by the idea she thought she could gain the upper hand. So, without complaint he attended to his duties for three weeks before they were lifted by the headmistress whom decided Draco had had enough. He had been courteous to her ever since the day in her office. He had also learned much about the castle, even things he had not seen as a student.  
  
As the weeks wore on he grew to love the schedule he had as a Hogwart's teacher. The students were enthralled with his lessons, even if they would not admit it. He taught with a passion reserved for those who love what they do, except in some cases. He glanced at his watch and realized he had to teach a class in about forty minutes with the second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs again by far his least favorite class.  
  
Out of all of his classes he liked teaching the seventh and sixth years the best. He liked the older Slytherins and Ravenclaws students, because they were the most practical and receptive to his teaching. Many of the seventh years had come to Hogwarts only a year after Draco had left. They had been raised in a time where the famous Draco Malfoy was still discussed. They heard about his quidditch skills, his excellent marks, and his torture of the other houses. In fact he was somewhat an idol among those students, who hardly cared what their parents thought. Draco Malfoy had been the Slytherin icon for seven years and had returned to continue the tradition. The younger students had made Owein Bole their unofficial leader and flocked around him. Draco was continually at logger's head and Owein Bole seemed determined to undermine him no matter the cost. Draco imagined he was once like Owein and was an arrogant little prat to boot, but that did not stop him from giving him detention. Draco strongly suspected Owein was doing this on the orders of his father. Other Slytherin students had tried to disrespect him, but found Draco was not easily intimidated. They eventually gave up, but Owein still challenged his authority. It was odd the second year was more obnoxious than any other student.  
  
The oddest part of the whole situation was the Headmistress' lack of action. Draco had never seen Ginny be lenient to any other student the way she favored the dark haired boy. Whenever he sent him to her, she sent him back saying he promised to behave. She would look the other way sometimes, or worse blame Draco for the boy's insolence. She believed any cock and bull story Owein fed her. The problem seemed to worsen every day.  
  
Another problem pressing Draco was the fate of his daughter. It had been almost two months since she had told him the truth and he had done nothing. He did not know how to approach the volatile Weasley, without incurring her wrath upon him. Draco desperately wanted the World to know the truth, but he also worried for her safety. He had seen the number of threatening letters the Headmistress had received concerning him and knew he deserved their anger. He had acted terribly at school and hurt so many. Although, he never became a Death Eater his father had been one and revenge against the Malfoy name is what most wanted. He feared for his little daughter's safety. He vowed by Christmas he would tell her, but Christmas was beginning to come faster and faster.  
  
Brangaine seemed to call out to him whenever she saw him. She would sit by Ginny and glance at him during meals and watch his classes. Professor Snape would encourage him to keep the news quiet, seeing as how he was the only other one that knew, but something inside Draco could not let it go. He also had begun having nightmares about Elsie being locked in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor being tortured by Death Eaters. He could not believe his father knew every one of his dirty secrets and Draco worried others knew them too. Yet, somehow Draco had the distinct feeling his father would hide Brangaine's heritage from the other Death Eater's. It would tarnish the Malfoy name if anyone knew there was a bastard Malfoy. Still, Draco questioned what had happened to Elsie? Had she escaped with Pansy's help too, or was she killed like Pansy. Too many doubts lingered in his head. He could almost hear Elsie telling the Death Eaters that he did not love her. Draco had said those words to her, but he had been trying to save her and he had hurt her. And now he was doing the same thing to their daughter. With these thoughts he put his head in his hands and began to sob. It seemed as though he would never escape his haunted past.  
  
As he threw his bottle of butterbeer against the wall in a fit of rage, but outside in the corridor a strong willed Headmistress heard it smash against the wall and break into a thousand tiny pieces. She dashed into the room, without knocking and saw the scene before her. The smashed bottle had left butterbeer running down his wall and Draco sat on a chair breathing heavily, his face tear-streaked.  
  
"GET OUT," he roared at her drawing himself up to his full height.  
  
"I just want to help," she said quietly contrasting her voice with his. Ginny stood her ground and looked into his troubled eyes. "I can help you," she repeated.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," he yelled turning his back on her. Ginny had to think of a way to reach him. She had always been able to help everyone. It was part of what made her an excellent leader.  
  
"I know what its like-" she began.  
  
"You know what its like to be me?" he said disbelievingly. "The Dark side got her, I lost her. No, I pushed her away... I did everything the wrong way." Ginny rolled up the sleeve on her robe and muttered something at her arm to reveal the Dark Mark.  
  
"So did I."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know a cliffhanger is not much fun, but the next chapter will explain a lot of reasoning. Draco and Ginny are not falling for each other, they just find themselves drawn to each other because they lived a similar life, but at the same time not very similar. All the information about Draco's experiences at Hogwarts might come into play later. I wrote 1621 words all for you. Thanks, a bunch KTBallerina. Please Review, or I might die. Hey anything's possible. 


	9. Chapter 8

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Love and war are the same thing, and the stratagems and policy are as allowable in the one as in the other." -Cervantes-  
  
Draco stared at the ugly tattoo on her forearm in horror. The burning scar was the only thing marring the milky white skin. There were no words that could be spoken to undo the tattoo and she was forever branded as a Death Eater. He looked at Ginny, pleading her tell why she had done this to herself. He could not ask, but he wanted her to tell him freely. He understood that it was her choice, not his. Somehow, he could not believe what he saw and did not want to believe it. He darkly wondered what the Dark Lord had done for her to become his servant.  
  
Ginny was already regretting showing Draco the Dark Mark. She was sure, he had already labeled her as a murderer and traitor. Although he had fled the country, she had forgotten he did not know any of her past. Harry knew about so little, her family knew so little. It was something she could never explain and was a constant shame for her. She had made a mistake, but no one chooses whom they fall in love with. She worked tirelessly to atone her mistakes now, but as Severus Snape had discovered so long ago, every action has a price. Ginny had been paying every day since Derrick left, she had been young and niave. In times of war this can be the greatest crime. Ginny wanted to explain, she needed to explain, he would understand her better, better than Ron or Harry ever could. She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. She had only told this story once before and she did not fancy telling it again.  
  
"It was love at first sight, and without hesitation I secretly married Derrick Bole right after finishing school. My parents had forbidden me to marry him and so I cut all my family ties," she began resolutely. "And about one year later, our son was born." The information suddenly clicked, Owein Bole was her son. That was why Ginny ignored Draco's detention slips regarding the boy. "Not long after, Derrick began to disappear. He would be gone for hours, and the man I fell in love with was changing. Or maybe he was showing himself. Then, one night I saw the Dark Mark burned into his flesh as he took off his shirt. Before, I could even react he- he hit me. My head began spinning and I lost consciousness. When I woke up Derrick and Owein were gone, and the Dark Mark was tattooed on my forearm. I went to Dumbledore, he gave me salvation and helped me. No one even realized we had married, and I told my family he had died. Ten years later my son came to Hogwarts and I am so disappointed in what he has become," Ginny admitted as tears glistened in her eyes. "I know it sounds stupid, but part of me still loves him, will always love him. The Derrick I fell in love with."  
  
"I thought you said he died," Draco said carefully.  
  
"I did," she replied quietly as though admitting she had lied was tearing her soul apart.  
  
Draco did no know how to react to all of this information. He had known Derrick Bole at school. He had played beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team alongside Iain Derrick, and he was Blaise Zabini's second cousin . The boy had been a key player in Slytherin politics and a pureblood supremacist to boot. Draco had never doubted Derrick's desire to join the Dark Lord, but then again who would have doubted Draco's want. Derrick Bole's father had often visited the Manor, while making business contracts with his father and he had a sister a year under him. The Boles were wizarding social elite, but Draco knew for a fact his parents had not supported the Dark Lord during his first rising. Derrick had not even grown up in England if he remembered correctly, he had grown up in Sweden or something of the like.  
  
"It's hard to love someone when they are not honest with you," he replied after a few awkward moments. "I was never honest with her, and it tore us apart. I always told her we were going to marry, that I was going to tell my father the truth, but I never really meant it. I had thought I could protect her if she was kept a secret. All of my empty promises were not enough and she left me, I could not blame her. All I could do was leave the country and flee to where I never would have to face my life again. I thought I never would have to face my problems, so I just ran without her nothing was keeping me here. I took care of one last thing and left. I guess she took our unborn child with us, I never even knew she existed. Except, somehow my father had known all along and captured her. He just wanted me to join him, to be what I despised most. He wanted me to be like him. So he tried to use her against me, I don't know whether she is dead or alive anymore, she was put into the dungeons during the war. Luckily, our daughter was brought here to Hogwarts by Pansy of all people and was cared for by you. And as soon as I saw her I knew she was my daughter, I saw her eyes and knew," Draco said steadily. "Her eyes are like mine."  
  
"What?" Ginny demanded remembering the first conversation they had shared about Brangaine and his odd mannerisms.  
  
"You said her mother was French, Elsie was French. She has my eyes, she has to be my daughter," Draco said pleadingly. Ginny's head began to spin as the information clicked. She had been so blind, she had been wrong again. "I asked her about her mother and she knew. She has always known she was my daughter, my father was using her to get to me, he was using Elsie."  
  
"When your father died, that was when Brangaine came here to Hogwarts," Ginny said placing another piece together. Draco did not know what to say, he had told Snape he would not tell another soul, but Ginny had willingly poured her soul out to him. There was an unspoken bond between them. He had to tell her, just not yet.  
  
"In a way, we are both the same," he said slowly staring into her eyes. She lifted her face to look at him.  
  
"Innocent, but marked as guilty because of mistakes," she answered as though she had read his mind. She was feeling as though he radiated a warmth she had not felt for a very long time. Draco was akin to Derrick, the way he had been before he became a Death Eater. Draco, on the other hand, could almost see Elsie looking up at him. Ginny and Elsie looked as though they were mirror images. Without thinking about the next day, minute, or moment he brushed his lips against her cheek. She brought a hand up to touch where he had kissed her. Immediately, he regretted it.  
  
"Thank you," he said in a brotherly fashion, hoping to hide his mistake. Ginny bought it, and took it as a brotherly affection.  
  
Draco vowed not to make another mistake.  
  
A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. I hope this explains everything, and now everyone reading knows the truth. Just wait til you see what is coming in the next chapter, I have never been so excited about any fic in my entire life. And while you're waiting for an update go read a different story, Love KTBallerina. 


	10. Chapter 9

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"It is as natural to man to die, as to be born; and to a little infant, perhaps the one is as painful as the other." -Francis Bacon-  
  
"To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." -Dumbledore, J.K. Rowling-  
  
Draco walked towards the exit of his rooms and bid Ginny a quiet farewell. His class began in less than five minutes and he was now running to make it to his class on time, when he saw the most amazing apparition. A silver dagger bedecked with emeralds was hovering a mere foot from him in thin air. He reached out to touch it, but it disappeared and he was holding air. Draco mentally shook himself before continuing his journey to his classroom. He walked through the door and saw the class sitting there talking quietly, but they fell silent upon his arrival. He entered the room and closed the door. He placed his things on his desk and thought about his unprepared lesson. When a small voice interrupted his brainstorming session.  
  
"Professor Malfoy?" a Slytherin girl said quietly. Draco turned around to look at her. She had her hand raised timidly above her head.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Warrington?" he asked staring at her. She was one of the brightest students of the year, she was Cassius Warrington's daughter named Anastasia. She was not a trouble-maker, always finished her lesson, and was remarkably well-behaved, what could she possibly want. He doubted anything was seriously wrong.  
  
"We're missing one of the other Slytherins," said Anastasia delicately, not wanting to break any sort of rules. She had learned her lesson on the first day of class that Draco was a strict task maker. Draco immediately realized who was missing from their numbers, Owein Bole. Draco pondered what he should do. On one hand the boy was probably skiving off his lesson, but what if something was really wrong.  
  
"And where is Mr. Bole?" Draco asked addressing the entire class. Everyone looked around and Draco felt uneasy. Draco saw Owein's best friend shift his gaze around the room and he himself shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His best friend would surely know his whereabouts, Draco thought.  
  
"Mr. Flint? Perhaps you could tell me where he went?" Draco stated evenly staring into his eyes, demanding the truth. Flint cowered under his silvery gaze and glanced to the other Slytherin boys.  
  
"I think he said something about taking a walk around the lake, but that was hours ago," William Flint replied looking to his housemates for support. Draco began to worry about Owein Bole, not because he liked the annoying prat. He was really beginning to worry about Ginny.  
  
"Are you sure he is not skiving off classes or perhaps in the Hospital Wing?" Draco questioned the Flint boy again.  
  
"No, sir. I was just at the infirmary," replied Gabrielle Pritchard, another trustworthy Slytherin girl. She sounded very concerned about her housemate.  
  
"Mr. Flint, kindly alert the Headmistress about his disappearance. Also, Ms. Warrington go to the gamekeeper's hut and tell him as well. If I find out this is some clever joke, none of the Slytherins shall return to my class,"he promised them. "The rest of the class will please read chapter eighteen, concerning werewolves. I will return shortly," Draco announced as he left the room.  
  
He immediately started to head towards the lake. It had been the place he was last seen. Draco had often taken soothing walks around the lake as a boy. He had walked about one hundred feet from the entrance when he saw the grizzly scene. A boy with dark hair was floating in the lake, face down and definitely not breathing. Draco dove in after the body, but Owein was already stone cold when he reached him. As he grabbed the boy, he heard yelling from the shore and Ginny screaming. As Draco looked at her he saw Snape and Hagrid standing behind her.  
  
"How did this happen?" Severus Snape asked calmly, obviously having seen too much death to be scared.  
  
"E' musta drown," Hagrid said saying what Draco thought to be obvious. Hagrid's sympathy obviously did not extend to this Slytherin boy, he seemed indifferent.  
  
"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Ginny cried looking at his body. Her heart was breaking as she looked at her son. She had never even known the boy, his father had controlled him his entire life and now he was dead. Ginny wept at the loss of life and family, her head began spinning as she glanced at the other staff members. "HE CAN NOT HAVE JUST-"  
  
"Ginny, calm down. It is entirely possible-" Snape began trying to soothe her. Snape was studying Draco's face, he noticed the compassion with Draco looked at Ginny. He saw the subtle signs that revealed to everyone more than Draco had meant to. Luckily, Hagrid was too ignorant to see.  
  
"NO, WIZARDS CAN SAVE THEMSELVES! THEY NEVER DROWN, THEIR MAGIC SAVES THEM," Ginny screamed tears running down her face. Draco wanted to grab her and kiss away her tears, but he knew he could not in front of the other teachers. He wanted to kiss away her tears and tell her to forget her son, but he knew he could not. He knew Snape had already seen too much. Ginny was still yelling about Owein. "SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO HIM."  
  
Draco's curiosity immediately sparked, it was true. Innate magic protects young wizard children, or saves them. If Owein had known something was wrong his strong emotions would have helped him survive. His magic would have been uncontrollable. Draco had heard stories about Harry Potter blowing up his aunt he was so emotional as a child. Snape seemed to comprehend what Ginny was saying and his opinion changed radically.  
  
"She's right," Snape said immediately still surveying the scene. "Owein must have not seen his death coming and that rules out accidental drowning. There has to be a reason. It seems odd a Slytherin boy would be killed, especially one from a family like the Boles."  
  
"Unless they 'er tryin' to send a message to somewun,'" Hagrid said looking at Draco darkly. Hagrid's eyes stared at Draco as though he was dirt beneath his feet. Draco had no trouble returning the glare to the half- breed giant. Ginny was still weeping as she clung to her son's lifeless body. Then an ebony eagle owl appeared from nowhere bearing a letter. Draco could just barely recognize the words, Virginia Weasley, it said. Snape also saw the letter and began giving Hagrid directions, sending him off, much to Draco's relief.  
  
"Read your letter, Ginny," Snape told her quietly as he handed her the parchment the owl had brought.  
  
"Darling Virginia, I hope this letter finds you better than our son," Ginny said faltering at the cruel reference. "I think if you examine your school you will find another one of 'your' children missing. If you want to see her again, come alone, to the place where we were wed. Your beloved Derrick," Ginny finished in disgust. Snape looked at Draco as though trying to determine how much he knew, or should know. Ginny continued to cry, she had already lost her mother and brother and it had broken her heart and now it was smashed again.  
  
Ginny was rushing back to the school to find the missing child, but there was no need. Draco immediately knew which child was gone, he could feel it inside his very bones. Some how he knew who was kidnapped, his child.  
  
"Brangaine," came Ginny's yell from the castle.  
  
A/N: Next is the big climatic scene where Ginny has to confront her past and Draco must determine his future. For your information: there are about five or six more chapters. I am sorry I had to kill a young character, but he is a tool of his father. And just so you know, Derrick Bole does not know Brangaine is Draco's daughter. I am going to update sometime this weekend, hopefully. Lots of love and thanks, KTBallerina. 


	11. Chapter 10

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"To a father waxing old nothing is dearer than a daughter. Sons have spirits of higher pitch, but less inclined to be sweet, endearing fondness." -Euripides-  
  
Draco turned to Snape where he stood. Draco felt like a student looking for guidance. In times of great need Draco had always looked towards Snape who was a teacher, mentor, and friend. He was the father Draco never had, and the brother he always had begged Narcissa for. It had been Snape who convinced him not to join the Dark Lord. Snape explained how Draco had everything to lose, that the Dark Lord could only offer him servitude, and Draco believed no Malfoy should ever act as someone's servant. Draco struggled to ask the question he most feared, he feared for the life of his daughter.  
  
"Derrick Bole is seeking to either intimidate or impress you," Snape began. "However, I suggest you act as thought you are neither." Inside Draco was both. He was impressed at the power this man held, but was scared. He had always believed he did not need anyone and now he found himself needing his estranged daughter.  
  
"Where is she Snape?" Draco asked remembering how close Snape had been with the Death Eaters all those years ago. "Tell me, you have to know, a guess, anything. You were one of them," he said desperately trying to control his anger. Draco had never been so emotionally weak in his entire life, yet his heart told him he was going to find her.  
  
"Draco, I am sure Ginny knows where Derrick Bole is hiding her, it is not you this man is trying to hurt. This is not about you, this is about her," Snape explained staring at his one time student. He knew Draco could not grasp the idea of not being the center of attention. Draco's whole life he had been lied to and coddled by his parents, other Slytherins, and himself. Snape now regretted all the times he had let Draco slide, he realized that it did not help the boy now. "Remember, Ginny loves her just as much as you love her." It struck Draco odd someone else loved his child so much, but it seemed natural to him.  
  
"I can only ask an old friend to show so much faith, but I need your help once again," Draco said trying to voice his appreciation. "I need you to make contact with Bole, pretend to reunite old alliances. I need you to tell him, that I wish to become a Death Eater and help him cleanse this World of its muggle taint. Tell him a new Malfoy Lord stands beside him in his quest for domination, flatter him into meeting me. Just get me alone with him," Draco pleaded with the older man. "Please."  
  
"I do believe that is the first time I have ever heard you say please in your entire life," Snape replied smirking. "I will do what I can."  
  
"I could ask no more of any man. I just hope we can find her before it is to late," Draco added. Snape only nodded walking towards the castle to find Ginny. Draco stood looking at the lake trying to find the reason for this catastrophe, yet none emerged.  
  
He thought of his childhood, wondering is Brangaine's had been unhappy as he had been. His father never paid him any attention, and he had abandoned his daughter as well. After all those promises never to become Lucius he saw the parallels between them so vividly. The only time Narcissa had even looked at him was when it came time to buy things and dress him. She had been only sixteen when he was born, to young to nurture a baby, she hardly could care for herself. So, it seemed young Draco was passed about to his nanny and house elves and later to his tutors. Draco resolved that the first thing he would do when Brangaine was in his arms was to declare her his daughter and heir to the Malfoy fortune. He also promised to make her happy, whatever the price.  
  
Brangaine put a hand up to her throbbing head. She could hear cruel laughter from across the room. Brangaine felt a warm slightly sticky substance on her head and was startled to see blood. As a child she had never been beaten, Ginny had always had more beneficial punishments. These punishments were mostly cleaning, but were just as effective. At seven and a half years old Brangaine knew more than some fifth year students at Hogwarts granted she lived with the teachers. She had learned to read and write at five, but was still not permitted to do any magic. Her knowledge was all theoretical, but just as valuable as practical magic.  
  
Ginny had insisted she was raised at Hogwarts, other Heads may have sent her to an orphanage, but Ginny had seen how that had affected Tom Riddle and she was permitted to stay. Brangaine remembered very little about her life before Hogwarts, but what she did remember was terrifying. Occasionally, little memories of her past resurfaced and she cried. Brangaine never told Ginny she cried, she never knew she could. Her most vivid memories were of her mother. Some regarded Lucius Malfoy, her grandfather, who was always trying to get her to reveal Draco's location. Brangaine had forgotten these memories, but last year she had seen a Dementor and that was all it took to open this window to the past. She remembered how the Dementor had been at the Ministry of Magic, Brangaine had felt as though she would never be happy again.  
  
"Hello Brangaine," said a heavily accented voice. She froze uncertain what to do.  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked trying to sound bold. The laughter returned as a man came to look at her.  
  
"You will know soon enough, besides we wouldn't want your mummy to worry about you," the voice sneered. Brangaine thought about the revelation Draco had made clear, Ginny was not her mother. This man was after Ginny, and using her as bait for his trap. The man obviously did not know that Draco Malfoy was her father, and she was his daughter. Deep inside she was proud to have knowledge the man did not, after all it could prove a very reliable card to play.  
  
"My dad will come for me," she said quietly, so he could not hear. The man looked at her amusedly.  
  
"I hope she will, my Ginny will return to me," he said smirking obviously thinking she had said Ginny was coming for her. The man handed her a frothy potion to drink, assuming it was some sort of healing potion she drank, but it made her feel dizzy instead. Brangaine was severely confused and her head began to spin as she blacked out.  
  
A/N: I noticed J.K. Rowling put up a memo saying Ginny's real name is Ginevra, so I'll work that into the story somehow, sorry. This chapter is a bridge chapter, really short in other words, but don't worry I'll update again soon, but this week was my birthday: May 21st. Thanks, Love KTBallerina. P.S. go read a story by BallerinaBarbie, she's my twin sister. I'm older by seven and a half minutes, just so you know. 


	12. Chapter 11

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Men are stupid, especially the ones who think they're all that and a bag of potato chips. They think when they do something wrong we forgive and forget, but women never forget anything." -KTBallerina, talking about my boyfriend-  
  
When Ginny realized which student was missing, she had almost fainted. Brangaine had been put in her care and she had broken her promise. She had long ago promised Dumbledore that she would care for the motherless child. She had loved Brangaine like her own daughter, but she had allowed her to be kidnapped. Now, one of her children was dead and the other taken by her deranged ex-husband. Her thoughts immediately turned to Draco. She castigated herself for not examining the situation with more clarity. She had seen the similarities in their face, but had chose to ignore them. Ginny had refused to listen to reason, because she was too scared. She felt as though she was turning back into the little girl she was so many years ago. Before she had found someone who believed in her, before anyone had seen what she could be capable of. Now, the same person who had kindled her spirit was breaking apart her World. He had brought out the best in her, but now was sucking her back into his dark civilization. She had left all those years ago believing her son to be safe, that Derrick would not harm his eldest son and heir, but obviously he did not care.  
  
He had seemed like such a proud father, showing off their son to relatives and friends, the whole time hiding their life from Ginny's parents. Derrick had loved his wife and son with a fierce passion unknown to most men. Except, one dark thought always lingered at the edge of his mind, he was a Death Eater. He had been ashamed to tell Ginny, but eventually she had discovered the Dark Mark. Ginny had been horrified, but stood beside him nonetheless. It was he who chose the Death Eaters over his family. They literally destroyed the man she once knew and loved. Instead of crippling her physically, he took her only son and branded her as his forever. Yet, Ginny had risen above. She went to help to the one place where help was always waiting, Hogwarts. Now, she had proved everyone wrong. It was possible to climb to the very top of the mountain, fall and rise again. She was the strongest of all the Weasley children. Her brothers and father might have become great things, but nothing can compare to her stature as Headmistress. Ron might have been Harry Potter's best friend, but Ginny had him proposing marriage to her. She had risen, but it was lonely at the top and few understood her. Snape, was the only teacher she trusted and respected. He too was the best and had risen to the top on his own. The man was nearly twice her age, but he too bore the black tattoo. Perhaps, the real reason she was lonely was because she did not want for anyone to hurt her. Just because she survived one betrayal does not mean she could withstand another. That was why she truly pushed Draco Malfoy away, why she pushed everyone who tried to be close to her away. She had never even gotten to know her son. In all reality Draco Malfoy was another chance at love. He had an amusing sardonic sense of humor, a bit of a rebellious nature, and he loved his daughter. Ginny had seen how Draco had been willing to save her son and it carried a sort of an invisible debt. Not a Wizard's debt, but a profound gratitude, although he had been unsuccessful. Ginny's mind hit upon a cunning plan to save Brangaine. Perhaps if she pretended to return to Derrick she could save the girl and then escape. After all she had escaped him once. She rushed down the corridor to tell Draco about her plan when she collided with something. A Draco Malfoy something.  
  
"Draco I know how to save her, all I have to do is pretend to return and say I'm sorry and Derrick will surely let Brangaine go and then I could-" Ginny began speedily, but Draco cut her off. He was obviously preoccupied with his own plans.  
  
"We already have a plan," he replied helping her up off the stone floor. Snape stood behind him looking uneasily at her. "All we need you to do is to tell us where he most likely is," he continued his voice cold and aloof.  
  
"What about my plan?" she exclaimed feeling as though her notions were worthless. Ginny refused to let them make her feel useless, her idea was just as good as his.  
  
"Ginny, listen I'm sure you have a great idea, but this is serious and dangerous. No one will care if I get hurt, but if something were to happen to you, so many people would be sad. Think of your brothers, and father, and this school they all need you," Snape said in a patronizing voice that reminded Ginny of the time Ron had told her she was not allowed to come with them to save the World.  
  
"I want to help," she repeated in an assertive voice.  
  
"You can help us by telling us where to find that monster," Draco growled. Snape shot him a warning glare.  
  
"If this is a trap, Bole is after you. Ginny, he obviously trying to lure you. I think you should at least consider listening to Mr. Malfoy's plan," Snape said reasonably.  
  
"Like he listened to mine," she snapped.  
  
"Ginny, just let me-" Draco began.  
  
"No, leave me alone. I never asked for your help," she responded angrily. "I can do this by myself."  
  
"Just listen to me," Draco pleaded his temper rising as quickly as Ginny's.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Harry!" Ginny yelled, freezing as the moment the words left her mouth. She knew that had not been a smart thing to say, but Draco could not take the stress any longer. Then, Draco Malfoy did the one thing he vowed never to do, hit a woman. He regretted the action the moment he saw Ginny clutching her bloody lip. Immediately he was shaking and afraid. He was afraid he was turning into the man he hated and despised, his father. Countless times, Lucius Malfoy had the audacity to hit his young and fragile wife, Narcissa. Draco had grown up watching and receiving beatings at the hands of his father and it hurt him deeply to know that Lucius had been right. Draco was no better than him, in fact he was worse. He had not struck the woman his father had chosen, but a woman he actually thought he loved. His anger was explosive and Ginny had been on the receiving end of his horrible spoilt temper. All she had been trying to do was save his daughter and Draco had hit her across the face. He was a far worse person than his father, his father whom he had thought deserved death.  
  
"Like I said, I do not need help from you, Malfoy." Ginny stood up, still holding her bleeding lip. Her eyes were brimming with salty tears, obviously hurt by Draco's actions, she had thought he could be the one to mend her broken heart. Draco slumped against the wall and put his head in his hands. "You are not the person I thought you were, you are no person at all." She held her head up proudly as she could and walked off in the direction of her office. Then, Draco began to cry. He cried for his daughter, his father, and most of all Ginny.  
  
He had thought Derrick Bole was so evil to betray his true love, but now Draco had done no less. He had hurt Ginny, even worse than him. Ginny had supported his staff appointment and put herself on the line for him and he had hurt her. Tears poured down his face as he carefully looked anywhere, but at Snape.  
  
"I have to get her back," Draco said quietly as the World seemed to fall on his shoulders.  
  
"Brangaine will be fine," Snape lied hoping she was safe. He had enjoyed the little girl's inquisitive nature and remembered how she was so kind to the old man. He had always liked talking to the exceptionally bright child.  
  
"I meant Ginny."  
  
A/N: Well that chapter was a little sad and dramatic, but now everyone knows they have feelings for each other, but Draco messed up. Sorry the update took so long, it was graduation weekend and even though I didn't graduate I had a lot of parties to attend. PLEASE REVIEW! I love ya, KTBallerina. 


	13. Chapter 12

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason to start over new, and that reason is you." -Hubastank, The Reason-  
  
Draco sat on the stone floor still in shock at his own actions, he had hit Ginny. Slowly, he pulled himself up from the floor and looked at the gilded mirror hung on the wall. For a fleeting instant he swore he had seen Lucius Malfoy smirking at his misfortune. Upon checking again he realized his reflection was his own. Draco knew he had to prove to her that he was not his father, he had to prove it to himself. Too long had Draco let his father's mistakes haunt him. Just like his mistakes would haunt Brangaine, his daughter. The thought of placing his daughter in the position he was in froze Draco's blood. For years he had struggled with his guilt after the fall of the Dark Lord. Now all the old wounds were being reopened. The decision to kill his father had not been easy, but even Snape had said it was the right decision. Lucius was turned into a slave, no Malfoy wanted to serve anyone. Snape thought Draco was saving his father, but Draco knew he was still a murderer. It was during the second rise of Voldemort Lucius had begun to change. It was then he had shown Draco what it meant to swear fealty to the Dark Lord. What it truly meant.  
  
Before, he had been a wonderful father, very strict, but still loving. He loved his wife with a fierce passion and if it had been possible he wished for more children. Growing up inside the Manor had been pleasant and luxurious. Draco's favorite time had always been Christmas when his father was home from the Ministry and the house elves cooked a magnificent feast. Then, the Dark Lord was returned to his body by Harry Potter. Suddenly his father seemed cold and cruel, beating Narcissa for minor trespasses. He had never seen Lucius beat his mother before or any woman for that matter. Draco took his own share of violence, but he was far stronger than his frail mother. Lucius had made it clear Draco was going to join the Death Eaters, yet somehow Draco knew he was destined for other things. After the battle he returned home to the Manor to bid his mother farewell. When Draco discovered she was dead, he decided he had nothing left in this World and left trying to make a new life. Even though Narcissa had always been a bit inept as a mother, Draco was crushed. His mother had always needed someone to protect her, for all those years she had just clung to whatever man she could and now she was dead.  
  
Draco tried hard not to think about the war, so many memories, all of them sad and horrific. Now, he had to concentrate on saving his daughter, although he loved Ginny, blood was thicker than water. He wanted Brangaine's childhood to have the same memories of Christmas and riding on the estate as he did. He did not doubt Ginny had taken care of his daughter, but he wanted her to remember him being there. He wanted to spoil his only daughter as he had been spoiled. One thing that did not change after the war was the wealth of the Malfoys. Several large mountains of gold were still buried underneath London in the Malfoy name. Draco wanted to buy his daughter everything she could want fine clothes, a new broom, and a position in high society. Even though money could not buy love, it could buy her a suitable husband and lifestyle. Draco knew how hard it would be to turn this bastard child into his heir, but he wanted Brangaine to be socially accepted. They could return to the Malfoy Manor and erase all the unhappy thoughts and make new. He had almost lost her once he would not let it happen again. Now, the only thing standing in the way of that dream was Derrick Bole.  
  
Draco looked up at Snape, who had witnessed the whole exchange with disgust. Snape had been working against the Dark Lord for many years and he had never seen such contempt. Part of him knew that Draco cared for Ginny, yet Snape knew Draco's temper and arrogance were intimidating to the young woman. Snape also felt a force stronger than love pulling the two together. Draco's little daughter was much loved by both of them and could melt the coldest heart. Snape had never seen Draco care for anyone, except his mother. Now the man who was struggling to forget his past was ruining his future. Unfortunately the only thing Snape could do was advise Draco on how to be a good man and not let him make mistakes like he had.  
  
"Draco save your daughter, prove that you can love," Snape said softly. Draco looked anywhere, but at Snape.  
  
"I can love," he pouted.  
  
"Can you Draco? I have my doubts and Ginny has hers."  
  
"Who said I love Ginny?" Draco snapped angrily and embarrassed.  
  
"No one," Snape answered disappointed in the boy who he once placed such hope.  
  
"Did you contact Bole?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes," he began. "He is willing to meet with you, but I would advise caution Draco. Your daughter is Ginny's ward in that man's eyes. He is not playing games, this is her life." Snape silently tried to convey to Draco his apprehension at his plan.  
  
"I need a portkey to his home," Draco said ignoring the warning his mentor was giving him.  
  
"I have already took the liberty of arranging one, though I hope you will reconsider," Snape replied holding out a card, an ace of diamonds. Draco took the card and felt a jerk from behind his navel. As Draco disappeared another figure came down the hall.  
  
"Professor I need to talk with you," Ginny's voice rang out down the corridor, she sounded winded and out of breath.  
  
"I am no longer your teacher, feel free to call me Severus," he said for the hundredth time since she had become Headmistress. She gave a small smile.  
  
"I need your help," she said. "I need to prove I can save her."  
  
"She's not your daughter, Ginny," Snape said coldly. "Draco is right, this is his fight, not yours."  
  
"I raised her, for all these years I cared or her. Aren't I her parent as much as Draco?" she demanded angrily. Snape knew how much she loved Brangaine, how could he say that she should let her die?  
  
"Draco has to do this on his own," he explained. "You're a risk, he will try to protect you if you are in danger. Please stay, for her safety."  
  
"Severus, I can do this. My whole life I had to prove to everyone I could overcome the obstacles. My first year in the Chamber, fighting Ron about who I could date, proving I could play quidditch, and that I could run this school. No one has ever believed in me, I thought by now you knew me well enough to know I could do this." Ginny wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Ginny, I know you can do this. Draco is the one who needs to prove himself. He wants to prove himself to you," Snape responded.  
  
"Why to me? He hates me," Ginny bit out bitterly.  
  
"No he doesn't," Snape said shaking his head. After all these years Gryffindors were still the same.  
  
"He h-hates me," she said again faltering.  
  
"Do you hate him?" Ginny stood there thinking about him.  
  
"No, I feel sorry for him, he has never loved anyone. I always had so many people who loved me and I loved," Ginny explained to him. Snape began to laugh at her words.  
  
The truth was Draco did love someone. Ginny.  
  
A/N: Chapter 12 up! I will be in Florida with my Band for a whole week so no updates. Plus, I got a new boyfriend so I'll be busy. I do hope to finish this story by the end of summer, but who knows. I have about three more chapters still. This is by far my longest story. Is there anyone who would like to see any pairing besides Draco/Ginny? Just wondering. So please review, Love KTBallerina. 


	14. Chapter 13

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Sometimes I think I'm crazy. I'm crazy, oh so crazy. Why am I here am I just wasting my time? But then I see my baby, and I'm not crazy. It all makes sense when I look into her eyes. Sometimes it feels like the Worlds on my shoulders." -Eminem, Hailie's Song-  
  
Draco stood before a large manor home. Although smaller than his childhood home, it still was the size of Hogwarts if not larger. The Malfoy Manor was beautiful and graceful, crowning the hills of Wiltshire like a jewel. The Bole Mansion seemed cold and forbidding, it was set awkwardly as though it did not belong. Struggling to gather his courage he began his trek up the long drive that led to the manor. Thousands of doubts washed over him almost causing him to turn tale and run, yet the thought of his daughter being held in this prison chilled him to the bone. Sooner than he would have liked Draco reached the front door and knocked solemnly. A ghost butler appeared through the door, then returned inside and opened the door.  
  
"My Master has been expecting you Master Malfoy," he said stiffly. The ghost led him into the foyer and then down the hall to Derrick's study where he was already waiting.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I must admit I was surprised to hear you wanted to meet with me," Derrick said not betraying any emotions. This was not like talking to a mudblood or muggle-lover, this was a man Draco was forced to see as an equal. Not many stood on the same pedestal as Draco had, but Derrick quite possibly had. "I had thought you had turned from this life long ago, Draco."  
  
"Not all is as it seems, my father could vouch for that," Draco replied wryly. He knew it was futile to beg for innocence, it would only prove is guilt.  
  
"Are you telling me your father took the secret of your allegiance to his grave?" Derrick questioned staring at Draco.  
  
"Secret? The Ministry has been hunting me for the past decade. I was able to forge the appropriate documents and gain the trust of several influential people, surprisingly even that fool Weasley believed me. All of them," Draco added with a slight laugh.  
  
"And the girl Weasley?" Derrick asked coldly. Draco's breath caught and his heart skipped a beat at the mention of Ginny.  
  
"She believes I am a reformed Slytherin, a bit too trusting that one," Draco responded indifferently. A sneer formed on the mouth of Derrick as he gave an evil chuckle.  
  
"Is she why you came to me?" he asked. "What did she tell you, Draco? I can not believe you were lucky enough to contact the leader of our cause by chance."  
  
"Partly," Draco admitted not sure how to answer without revealing how much he knew. "Actually it was you son's disposition in my class-" Draco began.  
  
"I heard you gave him quite a challenge, pushing him harder, not allowing anything to slide, and frustrating him by giving him more work," Derrick cut him off.  
  
"All those years Snape let us skive off and slack, did not help me later. Besides, I was already being watched by others and I could not afford to seem to be less than fair to my students," Draco said defensively.  
  
"I did not say it was the wrong thing to do. Very few teachers were willing to tangle with my son, it made him stronger," Derrick answered smirking. Those words reminded Draco of his own father and how hard he was pushed as a child to be the best. Trying to suppress the unhappy childhood memories Draco decided it was time to turn back to the true problem at hand.  
  
"It was not as though Headmistress Weasley was about to punish her son," Draco added nonchalantly. Draco saw Derrick's eyes widen a bit at this revelation, he clearly believed his son's identity to be a secret.  
  
"You know more than you are telling," Derrick accused.  
  
"Perhaps," Draco replied.  
  
"What is it you want? I know Malfoys do not beg or serve, so what is the trade?" Derrick questioned. Draco carefully weighed his options.  
  
"For your little rebellion to work you need a strong endorsement from an old pureblood family, like my own. I am willing to help and keep silent about your situation with Ginny Weasley, on two conditions," Draco paused for dramatic effect. "My daughter is returned to me and you promise she is safe."  
  
"Your daughter? I was not aware you had a daughter."  
  
"Then I am sure you are not aware you have kidnapped her," Draco said icily.  
  
"That girl is your daughter? But she looks like Ginny Weasley, so I assumed it was-"  
  
"Well you were quite wrong. Her mother was Elsie Blaine, a French witch who was killed during the second war. I was not aware of my daughter's birth or even existence until recently. Naturally I have come for her, she is my heir," Draco explained. Draco saw comprehension dawn on Derrick's face.  
  
"I am sorry Draco, I did not know-" Derrick started.  
  
"I was trying to keep her identity a secret, you should not have known," Draco replied as though excusing him from guilt.  
  
"If I had known she was your daughter, I would never have taken her from Hogwarts. Rest assured she is not harmed, I will send for her immediately." Derrick called for his house elves and instructed them to bring the little girl to the study quickly. Draco noticed how flustered Derrick was becoming in his presence. "She has been well treated, I assure you."  
  
"Coming from a man who killed his own son, that does little to reaffirm you statements," Draco noted acidly. Derrick's mouth broke out into another smile.  
  
"Owein is not dead, some muggle under Polyjuice potion is though. My son is in his room, I will send for him if you like," Derrick offered. Without waiting for a reply Derrick sent another elf to find his son. "Was her mother a pureblood?" asked Derrick obviously thinking about a betrothal between the two young children.  
  
"Yes," Draco replied warily not wanting his precious daughter to marry that scum. Nothing, but the best for his daughter and that was certainly not this boy.  
  
"Those two would make a handsome match, two old wizarding bloodlines unpolluted by muggle filth," Derrick said watching Draco's face. Draco thought for a moment, he needed to gain the trust of this man to succeed and to do that he had to play a part. Hesitantly, Draco nodded with a small shrug.  
  
"I suppose that would be best for the children," Draco conceded. In truth he would rather have his daughter marry a muggle, a fat ugly stupid muggle.  
  
"I am beginning to think this is exactly what our cause has been waiting for," Derrick sighed. Draco felt ready to vomit, this man was insane.  
  
"Father? You requested my presence?" Owein Bole said as he entered the room. Upon noticing Draco he blanched. "Professor Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Owein, Professor Malfoy has come to 'assist' us in our cause," his father answered in a warning voice.  
  
"Where is my daughter?" Draco demanded feeling as though too much time had passed since she had been sent for. He was tired of playing with Derrick Bole and wanted to see Brangaine. "I am losing my patience, Bole." Luckily for Derrick, at that moment in walked Brangaine with a pair of house elves. She looked unhurt, but frightened.  
  
"Daddy!" Brangaine called out excitedly and ran over to where Draco was standing. Draco knelt and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her close to him.  
  
"Brangaine, are you alraight?" Draco asked fearing the answer. The little girl nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"I made a new friend," she said pointing at Owein and smiling. Draco was astounded, perhaps the little boy had been nice to his daughter. Draco knew that some people wore masks that they only took off for certain people and Owein was obviously one of them. Perhaps the boy had simply needed a friend and not a follower. As a schoolboy Draco had often wished for companionship. Owein gave her a small wave and returned the smile, it reminded Draco of Ginny's smile. Derrick looked pleased by his son's actions and smirked. He stuck out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco took it and smiled falsely.  
  
It was that moment when Ginny Weasley apparated into Derrick Bole's study to see them shaking hands as Draco held his allegedly kidnapped daughter. Her scream seemed to pierce the tense room.  
  
"Traitor."  
  
A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I have just been really busy. I know this is a bit of a cliffy, but I had to stop somewhere. I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, but if you're not just say so. I am always looking for critiques and I try to take them to heart. Please Review, Love KTBallerina. 


	15. Chapter 14

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when you discover that someone else believes in you and is willing to trust you with a friendship." -Adapted by Ralph Waldo Emerson-  
  
"Traitor." Ginny's accusation hung in the air, she was paralyzed in fear. Draco was speechless, afraid to confirm or deny in case he blew his cover. Ginny was in no condition mentally to recognize Draco's attempt to save Brangaine or to understand. "I trusted you," she said shakily pointing her finger at Draco. Her world seemed to be falling apart, she was going to have to sacrifice herself to win. This was just another of his sick games. Derrick looked between them slightly stunned.  
  
"Ginny, please listen to me-" Draco began. He had to let her in on the strategy, he had to let her know so many things. Mostly about how he felt.  
  
"I thought I could trust you. Are all those things you said to me...Why Draco, how?" she asked hysterically. Ginny was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. The shock of finding the two men together shaking hands had come as a serious blow. "I can't believe this, you, all of it...I thought." Ginny's sentences were short and incomprehensible, she was making no sense. Draco had to resist the urge to rush over and hold her, to tell her the truth. Then as if to make matters worse, Owein spoke.  
  
"Mummy?" the young boy said. Ginny's eyes widened as they settled on the young boy. She began shaking her head not believing what she was seeing. Her son was standing in front of her, but that was impossible he was dead. Ginny felt ready to faint as Owein walked towards her and threw his arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry Mum. I haven't been a very good son." Tears leaked out of Ginny's eyes as her emotions almost overcame her. She smoothed the boy's hair down as she pulled him into a bone crushing embrace.  
  
"A nice family reunion, my love," Derrick scoffed. Ginny wiped the tears off her face and straightened up right defiantly. Draco could almost feel the tension between the former lovers and waited with baited breath as Ginny began to speak. This was the man who had burned the sign of his lord into her skin.  
  
"Let her go," Ginny demanded motioning to Brangaine. "This is not about her or Draco. This is between us, Derrick," she spat out his name as though it tasted badly. She had never been so afraid in her entire life.  
  
"No, Ginny please let me help you," Draco pleaded. Fearing he was about to lose her again. Then it struck Draco how odd it was of him to think of Ginny as his own. She had never been his, and how could you lose what you never had. Draco knew Derrick had a stronger claim to her, having once been married, yet it hurt so badly to admit it. This was Draco's chance to prove he loved her, to show her what she meant to him. That's all he needed was a chance.  
  
"Ginny dear, are you proposing a trade, yourself for the girl," Derrick said slyly, not noticing the look in Draco's stormy gray eyes. This seemed to be his last chance.  
  
"No, I won't let you do this, I can't," Draco cried worriedly. If she agreed there would be no possibility she would ever know how he felt.  
  
"I'll do it," Ginny agreed. "I swear." And life as Ginny knew it ended with those two words. There would be no chance he would let her return to Hogwarts or her family. And for that moment Ginny resented the unfairness of the World, she hated everyone. Most of all she hated Draco, it was his fault she was now stuck forever. He was going to spend the rest of his life with his daughter, not with someone he hated.  
  
"And that only leaves us with the problem of Draco Malfoy and his treasonous nature," Derrick added. At the mention of his name Draco was shaken from his thoughts of disbelief and hate. This man was threatening to ruin everything he had worked so hard, things he had taken so long to realize.  
  
"Yes, how exactly will you keep me from telling everyone what you have done, Bole?" Draco asked smugly. The first thought of his was to go to the Ministry, but perhaps he could save her by himself. If not Ginny did have twelve brothers or something of the like.  
  
"Because I know you want to spend the rest of your life caring for your daughter," Derrick answered vaguely. Derrick gave a sneer at the thought of Draco Malfoy, a family man.  
  
"And what do you plan to do to stop me?" Draco demanded clutching his daughter tightly. This man could do nothing to hurt him further.  
  
"Well, murderers are usually sent to Azkaban, Malfoy," he snapped. The color drained from Draco's face. "Don't tell me you thought I didn't know? Everyone in this circle knows how Lucius Malfoy died, his precious son killed him," he added spitefully. "Are you in agreeance then, Malfoy?" His guilt resurfaced, he was a killer, no better than Derrick Bole himself.  
  
"Yes," said a voice that was not Draco's. "He agrees," Ginny said forcefully. She still had tears on her face, but she was standing proudly behind her son. She walked over to Draco and bent down in front of Brangaine. "Be a good girl for your Da. Promise me to study hard, you'll be a great witch someday," she told the little girl. Then Ginny mouthed something to Draco so Derrick could not see, "Harry Potter."  
  
"I must ask you to leave now, Malfoy. It has been a rather exhausting day, with the kidnapping, fake murder, and such. Do come back for a visit. I might still let your little bastard daughter marry my son if nothing better could be found," he added maliciously. The last comment had simply been too much for Draco. As it had with Ginny, Draco's temper snapped and sent a punch flying into Derrick's face. Then he scooped his daughter up in his arms and walked out the door. Without a second thought he apparated to the Ministry where he hoped to find Harry. He asked the nearest wizard where the auror offices were located and proceeded to find them. He stopped before the door that read Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He burst through the door to find them both at work at their desks.  
  
"He's got Ginny. We have got to save her, hurry up Potter. After all these years you think you'd know how to do the whole hero thing," Draco said exasperatedly. Ron Weasley gave him an odd look.  
  
"Mental that one," he muttered to Harry. It was not everyday Draco Malfoy was acting like a raving lunatic.  
  
"Who's got Ginny?" asked Harry ignoring Ron. Harry glanced at Draco and saw he was holding Brangaine, Ginny's ward. "Why do you have Brangaine?" he asked still more concerned. This was definitely not normal, something was very wrong.  
  
"Derrick Bole. Never mind why I have Brangaine, she's my daughter we have more important things to do," Draco said trying to pull Harry and Ron from the office.  
  
"Derrick Bole? Now I know you're all sixes and sevens, he died years ago. Him and Ginny used to date, got really messy with the family," Ron said shaking his head in disbelief at what Draco was saying. It seemed impossible.  
  
"She's your daughter?" Harry asked sure he had misunderstood.  
  
"Yes, now let's get going," Draco practically yelled in frustration. Every moment they wasted was precious, Ginny needed them.  
  
"We're not helping you, Malfoy. For all we know this is some trick like dueling in the trophy room at midnight. How do we know we can trust you?" Ron asked obviously doubting Malfoy's honor. After all this was the boy who had made his school days terrible.  
  
"Ginny said you'd help her, Potter. So I came to you," Draco said ignoring Ron. "I'm just trying to help Ginny, this isn't about me." Ginny was in danger and arguing was not going to save her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't waste my time with this, we have work to do," Harry said looking at Ron. It was his little sister and he didn't even seem concerned. Harry figured that the Hogwarts wards were protecting Ginny and Malfoy was just looking for an excuse to embarrass them.  
  
"Get out Malfoy," Ron added rudely.  
  
"Fine, I can do this on my own," Draco yelled exiting the office. After slamming the door he collapsed against it. "No I can't," he whispered to no one.  
  
A/N: The last chapter has been fixed. Please reread and forgive me. I am so sorry once again. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope you like it, the updates aren't coming very fast, so I apologize again. I have just been so busy. I hope you have time to write a quick review. Love ya a bunch, KTBallerina. 


	16. Chapter 15

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"A mother understands what a child does not say, does not do, and most of all why. A father just wants his son to be better than him so he can leave a powerful legacy to the World. Both parents love the child the same, they just show it differently." -Anonymous-  
  
The storm that quietly raged in Ginny's eyes was not one to be easily quieted. She had been forced to trust Draco to ask for help, something she wasn't sure he was capable of doing. It was a slim hope to trust in. The Malfoys were proud people, even Brangaine had been unwilling to accept help as a very young child. When she had arrived at the Manor she had not expected to find Draco and Brangaine, but the larger shock had been seeing her son alive. It had changed everything. Owein still needed his mother, she had a reason to live. For so long she had clung to Brangaine as her own child to feel needed and appreciated. Now, she had one last enemy to deal with and strangely enough she felt she could. After all Derrick had been the one to empower her so long ago against the World and now he was going to suffer her wrath. The anger that had been growing inside her since the day he left her and took their son.  
  
Standing next to his mother Owein was surprised to see the determination in her eyes. For the past decade his father had made his mother sound like a weak women, but this could not be the same person. This was a women who loved him because he was her son, not for what he accomplished as her son. Her embrace was warm and soothing, protecting him from his father. His father who had spent years forcing him to be a replica with the same morals and ideals. The man who had beat him until he understood his self worth as a pureblood. Owein could not deny the fact it had been a painful and difficult road to adolescence, yet what had been gained in the end. He was envious of Brangaine whose father loved her without question. As a child he had never known that sort of unconditional love. Although he did not know it he had a very similar upbringing as Draco Malfoy had, simply stated survival of the fittest.  
  
The stare down between the former lovers continued. Even after so long Ginny could still feel what had drawn her to this man. It was the same thing that drew her to Draco Malfoy. She wanted what she could not have, like everyone else. Derrick had been a rebellion against her parents and overprotective brothers, now it was he who she sought to cut ties.  
  
"What are going to do now, Derrick?" Ginny demanded proudly. She had learned long ago to confront him, he just wanted to feel powerful. She was not going to let him play games with her, she couldn't. This had to end and Ginny had never liked to lose.  
  
"Our World is about to be torn apart again and I thought I would give you one last chance to join the winning side, my darling," he replied suavely as though they had spent the past twelve years together. "One last chance to reclaim your motherless son and family." Guilt coursed through Ginny's heart as she heard the last sentence, it had been terrible to be separated from her child, but he had made it impossible for them to be a family.  
  
"We were never a family, don't delude yourself," she spat acerbically. "I don't need one last chance from you, you need me." Derrick smirked at her implication. It was true, his power was waning and any connection to the Weasley family would be helpful. If he was discovered as a rebel he would need protection from Azkaban. Protection he could get if he were the Minster of Magic's son-in-law.  
  
"So, you think I need you. I created you, you were a weak minded little girl set to marry Harry Potter to please your family before I met you," Derrick accused mockingly. "After all I did to save you from that life..."  
  
"I did everything you ever asked of me, but I couldn't betray my morals for you. I never could be someone else for you. I wanted children, like you said you wanted. I dreamed of a career and family. I was cheated out of my dream because of you," Ginny said sadly. "I never got to see Owein grow up."  
  
"Your son is perfectly fine-" he began.  
  
"My son? I have not been allowed to hold him, you stole him from me and blackmailed me to keep me quiet. I have been waiting all these year for a chance to take back what is mine,"  
  
Ginny said advancing on him with her wand out. Derrick did not even flinch. Ginny felt an adrenaline rush as she took another step forward.  
  
"Ginny I know what you are capable of and killing is not on the list," he laughed feebly. "I am sick of playing games. Just put your wand down," he commanded lazily. Ginny did not lower her wand, but quick as lightning he pulled put his wand and pointed it at Owein. "You may not be capable of murder Ginny, but I am," he warned looking meaningfully at Owein once again. He advanced upon their son to perform the killing curse. The door burst open and Draco Malfoy came bursting in with his wand drawn, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley following on his heels.  
  
Then the two words rang out.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Derrick Bole dropped dead on the floor.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a short chapter because we are going to play a game. Would anyone like to guess who killed Derrick Bole? Write a review and add your guess at the bottom. Okay here's a clue: It was one of the other five people in the room, not any weird sudden apparitions, got it? Thanks a bunch, I love ya lots, KTBallerina. 


	17. Chapter 16

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"If we had no faults, we should not take so much pleasure in remarking them in others." -Francois de la Rochefoucauld-  
  
Then the two words rang out.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Derrick Bole dropped dead on the floor. For a moment everything in the World seemed to still. No one dared speak, until little Owein stepped forward. "I killed my father," he said terrified. He had been so confused, yet it seemed the right thing to do. Owein loved his father very much, but he had been lied to and did not know who to trust. In the end it was the uttermost respect he had for his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that had changed his mind. Also the unconditional love of his mother, even though she was somewhat estranged. The boy dropped to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Tears of remorse began to fall from his blue eyes. He had never killed anything before. Ginny swooped down on her son and gathered him into her arms. He felt so small and helpless in her warm embrace.  
  
Ron and Harry stood back not fully understanding what had happened or why. Ron looked gravely concerned for his little sister and the boy she was holding. Slowly, he realized that must be Ginny's son, the one Draco had mentioned. Everything he had said was true, and he had doubted Draco. Worst still , his doubt could have cost Ginny her life, or her son's. He had been so busy suspecting Draco, he had never even considered believing him. Harry wondered silently what would happen. The boy was a killer and he looked only thirteen or so. Would this young boy be put on trial for the murder of his father? Harry's other worries were about Ginny, why and what had happened to her? He still loved her no matter what he had told Ron and Hermione. However, he saw that there was another man who cared for her as well. As Harry watched Draco look at Ginny he saw the love Draco had for Ginny. In the end Harry knew Ginny and him had no future together, but he doubted that Draco and Ginny had any sort of future together either. The two were like polar opposites, their families were even bitter enemies. Somehow Harry couldn't believe Ron or any of the Weasley boys would approve of him, not that Ginny wanted their approval. Harry could not accept that Draco Malfoy had been the hero, and that he himself had lost Ginny to him.  
  
Draco was torn between hugging Ginny and wanting to let her share a moment with her son, who she hadn't been allowed to love for so many years. Draco wanted a family, like the one he always dreamed of. Draco secretly dreamed of returning to the Malfoy Manor and creating new memories. Not the ones of his own miserably lonely childhood, but laughter and gaiety. He wanted to know the feeling so many others had. Although he had loved and lost he had been given a second chance at love. He would always have his daughter to remind him of Elsie and the love that they shared. He even could love Owein, he was so like himself. Neither had a very loving childhood or been raised with the right beliefs, yet they had risen to he top of Slytherin. As much as Draco hated to admit it he was just as spoilt as Owein had been as child. And strangely enough both had been the untimely end of their fathers. Although not a happy coincidence it seemed like a special bond.  
  
Neither of the three men seemed to want to speak, none wanting to break the silence. Finally, Ginny surprised them all by picking up the boy in her arms like a baby. She seemed to an infinite amount of strength, it seemed odd because she had once been the baby.  
  
"We should go to the Ministry, we have to tell them what happened," Ginny said looking at her son. "We have to tell them it was an accident." Draco nodded his head, but Ron looked at her as though she had grown a second head.  
  
"Ginny, are you nuts the Ministry will never believe that, he'll be sent to Azkaban for sure," Ron demanded furiously. Everyone stilled at the mention of Azkaban, Owein was a very young boy to be sent to wizard prison. It seemed impossible that such a young wizard could have committed a crime worthy of Azkaban.  
  
"I'll confess," Draco said quietly. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at Draco in shock and disbelief.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. Harry was sure he had heard Draco wrong.  
  
"I belong in Azkaban. I murdered my father during the last battle-" Draco began. Ron and Harry gasped at the news of Lucius' death at his son's own wand. Harry knew Draco had been lying during his trial, but he had not realized why.  
  
"Draco, no I can't let you do this," Ginny interrupted almost in tears. Ginny was not going to let Draco take anyone else's sins upon himself. She knew he had already suffered for his guilt. She did not need him to protect her or her son.  
  
"I can take the blame for Derrick's death, but you have to promise to take care of Brangaine, Ginny," Draco pleaded. The only concern he had was for Brangaine, his daughter. He would not leave her alone in the World a second time. It was time to pay for his mistakes. "Owein does not need to be tortured by his father's death as I was. Modify his memory now, and tell him I killed his father," Draco instructed. Ginny looked incredulous at the very notion. "Let the Ministry lock me away instead." Draco felt he deserved this punishment, he had lied. He was in fact a murderer.  
  
"Malfoy, you do understand what this will mean don't you?" Harry asked. "Two counts of murder will earn you about eight hundred years in Azkaban." Draco nodded solemnly. Harry was surprised and taken aback at Draco's sudden change of heart, he was also slightly suspicious.  
  
"But wasn't Lucius a Death Eater?" Ginny asked hoping it would annul some of Draco's crimes. "He's a hero, not a traitor. I thought it's the right thing to do, after all he was a murderer as well."  
  
"Like father, like son," Harry muttered so only Draco and Ron could hear. Harry saw Draco's face tense at the false accusation.  
  
"Gin, it just doesn't work that way. You can't kill someone just because they are evil. Everyone believes in a different set of rules. He is not James Bond, licensed to kill. The Ministry is bound by the same set of laws as everyone," Ron told her gently.  
  
"Promise me you will watch my daughter, Ginny. She loves you so. I need to know she'll be safe," Draco begged again. "Please promise." Harry saw the genuine love Draco felt for his daughter reflected in his eyes.  
  
"I promise, Draco," Ginny replied feeling as though his mind could not be changed. Harry felt he had to offer some help to the man who was saving Ginny's son.  
  
"You just might get off Malfoy. I know two aurors who might be willing to help you, instead of fighting you this time," Harry said smiling. He have Harry a heartfelt look. Never before had Draco been able to rely upon other people for trust and support. It felt rather nice to know there were others to depend on.  
  
"Thanks Potter," Draco replied at a loss of what to say to his one time school boy rival. Harry only smiled, after all he had not expected Draco to change his ways.  
  
"Let's just hope Malfoy here gets acquitted," Ron remarked thinking of how hard it would be for Ginny to raise two children and still run Hogwarts. "For Ginny's sake anyways."  
  
A/N: Alright so chapter 16 is finally up! I have still been busy, so for that I apologize. I'd like to send out some special Thanks to Rainpuddle13 (I love your work so very much, I idolize all of them) Mrs.Shigwa.Cobain (Your reviews keep me going so very often) Darcy16 (I really appreciate your comments) Once again thanks for reading. I originally planned this to be only ten chapters, but it is going to continue if I get enough reviews. I'd like for Ginny to end up loving Draco, but the story is moving in a new direction. Possibly Harry/Ginny, but I'd love to hear your opinion. Remember Harry still loves Ginny. I prefer Ginny/Draco, besides I think they could combine their families. Please review, Thanks KTBallerina. 


	18. Chapter 17

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Sometimes getting what you want is as simple as reaching out and taking it. Other times you have to work really hard to get it. Still, there are sometimes when you just can't get what you want, no matter how hard you wish for it." -My loving mother-  
  
Draco sat on the cold floor of his small cell. The air stank of death and rot. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip had a small gash across it, courtesy of the Ministry's more rebellious aurors. Although Harry, Ron, and Ginny had tried to make Draco sound as if he was saving their lives, many still blamed him for the death of Derrick Bole, who was being portrayed as a martyr by the press. Even as he sat in Azkaban many were appealing to Minister Weasley to have this particular murderer executed. Even though Harry had said eight hundred years was a likely punishment for double murder, Draco could easily be sent to the Dementors. The terrible part was Draco had still not confessed to the murder of his father, Harry and Ron had agreed it would be helpful during the trial as a surprise tactic. So he sat in Azkaban awaiting trial. This trial would be far more public than the last and far more important. Draco understood Minister Weasley had to appear strong against criminals, but there was no reason to make an example of Draco, as many wanted him to. Another rotten bit of luck was the fact Ernie Macmillian would be prosecuting Draco. Ernie was always out to make a name for himself and there was no love lost between him and Draco since Hogwarts.  
  
Draco was adamant to appeal even though he had already confessed he was guilty. Harry told him how almost every law had a loophole. In Harry's fifth year he had used a Patronus Charm to ward off Dementors attacking him and his cousin and he had not been punished. Although heartening to hear, Draco had not doubted whether the witches and wizards of Britain were more willing to give Harry Potter the benefit of the doubt. Draco knew he would not be so lucky, after all he came from a long line of power-hungry men with few friends. For the first time he discovered how wonderful it was to have friends when you are in trouble. Hermione Granger-Weasley was busy in the library looking through volumes of law books in the hope of finding a solution. Ron Weasley spent his time telling everyone Draco Malfoy was a hero for saving his sister and nephew. Harry Potter had agreed to help Draco by serving as Draco's defense. Most endearing, Ginny had taken time to visit him in the dark depths of Azkaban and bring his daughter as well.  
  
They had decided not to tell anyone about Brangaine's true parentage for several reasons. First of all, he did not want anyone to use his daughter against him by threatening her. Also, the World was still seeking revenge against him and she was an easy target. Draco could not protect her from within the walls of Azkaban. Draco had expressed these fears to Ginny, who had agreed to care for her and protect her with her life. Every day Draco hoped Ginny would bring his daughter to visit, but he also looked forward to seeing Ginny as well. Despite the current circumstance, Draco could not deny the passion between them. Draco vowed no matter what happened he would always love her, but he could not ask her to throw away her life until he knew he would be keeping his own. Even if, Draco managed to appeal his case the risks of being a Malfoy were still dangerous- especially for the daughter of the Minister of Magic. Draco was not sure that the life of high society would accommodate Ginny, who was so opinionated and personal. There were too many things that kept them apart. Ginny loved her career, her son, and her large red-headed family; Draco loved his daughter and his comfortable life. They were like ying and yang, opposites, but meant for each other.  
  
Draco longed for the years he had spent in hiding away from the Wizarding World where things were so simple. Everyday he had worked at a Muggle Medical Treatment Center and return to his flat or go to a pub for a pint. His guilty conscience had forced him to return, but if this was where he knew he would be, he might not have returned. As he sat brooding over his false life, he didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the corridor.  
  
"Visitor Malfoy," a curt voice said. It was the prison warden and auror, he had also been the one to give Draco his swollen eye. Draco looked up hoping to see Brangaine and Ginny, but his hopes were dashed as he saw a hooded man.  
  
"Good evening, Mister Malfoy," a kind voice said. Draco had heard the voice before, but could not match it to a face. Sparkling blue eyes stared at Draco from under the hood and he could see wisps of red hair. It seemed the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley had decided to meet with him.  
  
"Hello, Minister Weasley," Draco said carefully. Draco figured this was some sort of test to see if he was innocent or guilty. This was his first trial and Arthur Weasley was the judge.  
  
"I have decided to visit you in Azkaban, do you know any reason why I would visit you?" Arthur Weasley questioned. Draco was taken aback, it seemed obvious why he was here.  
  
"To ask me if I am indeed a murderer," he replied like a sullen teenager. In past occurrences Draco had discovered that no one trusted the youth population. "I am, don't waste your time with silly questions." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.  
  
"I am not here regarding your case, Mister Malfoy. I am here to ask you what is going on between you and my daughter?" he asked staring at Draco who was still sitting on the floor of his cell. Draco did not know how much he could trust this man. It was hard enough to share things with the woman he loved, but her father as well. "Ginny seems to care for you, she has begged me special clemency in your case. I need to know if you truly deserve her- I mean it." Draco recognized the edge to his voice, this man wanted the truth.  
  
"I can't ask her anything until this trial is over. Yes, I have feelings for her, but I can not admit these feelings until I know where my life is going. But know, no matter what, I love her," Draco said simply. There was no other thing to be said.  
  
"Ever since my eldest son was born I have wanted nothing more than for my children to be happy. When my son and wife died I thought I had lost the ability to be happy, until I saw how happy being with my family and loved ones made me. You, Draco, make Ginny happy. Now, as the Minister of Magic I am allowed to grant pardons, but releasing an admitted murderer is not the wisest political choice. Also, tongues would talk," he added briefly. Draco knew Arthur Weasley could set him free, but then of course it would be assumed some sort of scandal was the only reason Draco was a free man. Draco was not sure how to respond to him.  
  
"I love Ginny-" he began. Arthur cut him off shaking his head slightly.  
  
"I know, otherwise you would not be here taking the blame for her son's actions. You are not a murderer, Draco. You are saving one of my grandchildren," Arthur said with a small smile. Draco could not believe what the man on the other side of the bars was saying.  
  
"I am still a murderer. I killed my own father and-"  
  
"So did my grandson," the Minister finished for him. The men sat in awkward silence. "Atonement is a powerful thing, Draco. I will not let you hang for my family Draco. Albus Dumbledore trusted you and so do I." With those words Draco was left in the darkness once again.  
  
Trust, Draco decided was a funny thing.  
  
A/N: Once again I'd like to give a big thank-you to those who reviewed. Updates are coming slow, but my boyfriend is a real attention hog. Its our one-month today, but he was being a jerk so I decided to do a little writing, you know. All right thanks for reading, this will be DRACO/GINNY, if Draco gets out. If not the sequel will follow his daughter through life without a father. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but its way longer than I ever thought. Please drop me a review, Thanks KTBallerina. 


	19. Chapter 18

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"This have I known always: Love is no more than the wide blossom which the wind assails, than the great tide that treads the shifting shore, strewing fresh wreckage gathered in the gales; Pity me that the heart is slow to learn, that the swift mind beholds at every turn." -Edna St. Vincent Millay-  
  
The Headmistress was not eating again. Every one of her students had begun noticing the change in the usually enthusiastic young woman. She had dark circles under her eyes and often looked weary at mealtimes. By her side sat her adopted daughter as usual, but her gaze often drifted over to the Slytherin table to rest on Owein Bole. Everyone in the Great Hall knew Owein's father had been murdered a little over a week ago, rumors had been flying everywhere. The Headmistress was truly Owein's mother and in a fit of jealousy Draco Malfoy had murdered the upstanding man. Or even better was the story of how Draco had kidnapped the young boy and Ginny had saved him, but Derrick Bole's life was sacrificed for his young heir. No one dared ask Owein since he had returned to school, he had an air of tortured longing about him. He was no longer the same carefree boy he had been two weeks ago. Although his friends attempted to cheer the little boy, he would not smile or talk. Sometimes he would sit and listen to his friends talk and joke, but he would never participate. During class he was demure and did his work without complaint, no one could connect the quiet boy with Owein Bole, resident trouble-maker of Slytherin.  
  
A snowy white owl caught everyone's attention as it glided into the Great Hall. Post owls rarely delivered during dinner time and it headed straight for the Headmistress who took the letter. Ginny allowed the bird to eat a bit of food from her untouched plate before opening her letter. Ginny had recognized the owl immediately as Harry's Hedwig. She opened the letter careful not to let any others see its contents. As she glanced down the staff table she saw every professor's eyes watching her curiously. Exasperated by their coddling she got up from the table, scooping Brangaine up in her arms and leaving for her study.  
  
She did not need to be looked after anymore. It had taken her so long to prove she could do it on her own, all of it. She had survived the second war, terrible things had happened to her, but she had survived. Ginny had not needed anyone. With her mother and third oldest brother dead her family was destroyed. Molly Weasley had been the backbone of their family. Without her everything had changed. Mr. Weasley had turned into a workaholic, not wanting to come home to his wifeless house. Fred and George had also become obsessed with their work, stamping out all competitors to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes even their beloved Zonko's. Charlie and Bill stayed away from England at all costs, not wanting to relive memories from the war. Before the war Ginny had been so close to Charlie, who was her second closest brother after Ron, hardly wrote to her at all. Only Ron seemed to stay the same. Ron had become an Auror, but then again so had Harry and there had never been any doubt what those two would end up together. Ron was also the only brother of hers to marry, yet Hermione and he did not have any children. Ginny could not bear to think of her broken family, who avoided each other. Even worse than the broken Weasley family was the mess of her own life.  
  
Her son pleaded with her every day to let him take the blame for his father's death and accept his punishment. Part of her wanted to save Draco, but she could not put her son in Azkaban as long as there was a breath in her body. Owein was so dear to her heart, and Ginny needed to save him as to redeem herself after twelve years of neglect. She saw Derrick when she looked at him, the Derrick she had fallen in love with. She looked at Brangaine who sat in a chair opposite her, curled up sleeping peacefully. With her eyes closed she looked very little like Draco. For all this time she had not been able to look at the little girl's eyes, she could see Draco's eyes staring at her. When she and Brangaine had visited him in Azkaban, Ginny had been shocked to see how the once arrogant Malfoy lived. His cell had been so cramped, usually no visitors were allowed to Azkaban, but as the Minister of Magic's daughter some special allowances had been made. Draco had seemed so eager and happy to see them, to hold them- both of them.  
  
Ginny had been slightly scared by her own feelings. She did not want to admit it, yet part of her already knew how strongly she felt. Ginny loved Draco, plain and simple. However, their situation was anything, but plain and simple. Both of them had one child of their own and no one would ever accept their love. They might pretend to be happy for her, but in reality no one could or would understand. Angry at the thought of needing everyone else's approval Ginny tore open Harry's letter. She was surprised to find the letter was not from Harry or Ron.  
  
My Dearest Daughter Ginny,  
  
I am sorry. For so long I was angry that our once happy family was falling apart. Please understand I did not want to cut you out of my life, it was wrong of me. I love you and your brothers very much, darling. I would do anything for you, which is why I have written you this letter.  
  
I have spoken to Draco Malfoy. I know it has been a long time since we were close, but I need to know everything. I know Draco is trying to protect you by lying to me, please tell me the truth. I can not help you until I understand what the problem is, I promise to support you this time. I can not change what happened in the past, but I can help save him. He loves you, the way he talks about you, the way I can tell he is thinking about you. A father knows.  
  
A father also knows how to make his little girl's dreams come true. I know how to make amends, please let me help.  
  
Your loving father, Arthur  
  
Ginny did not know how to respond to the letter. It was asking her to trust and forgive her father. Ginny did trust her father with her life, but she was not sure if he could be trusted with Draco's. She knew her father would fight for his daughter, but doubted if he would fight for the heir to the Malfoy Clan. Arthur Weasley might not be able to forget old grudges and see this as his opportunity to prove to the Wizarding World Death Eaters would not be forgiven for their heinous crimes. She was not the only one who would lose Draco if he was given the Dementor's Kiss. His daughter would sorely miss him, Brangaine had already missed out on having a father for so many years. Owein had also gained a new liking and respect for the man who was willing to take Owein's sins upon himself. Severus Snape would also lose his Godson. Even though the boy was old enough to take care of himself Snape still felt some measure of responsibility for the Malfoy heir. Draco's students were also deeply sad at the loss of one of their favorite teachers. After all, not many teachers had such reckless regards for Ministry standards or the other professors' opinions.  
  
"Ginny?" a sleepy voice called from Brangaine. The little girl looked as tired as Ginny did.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart," Ginny called not looking at Draco's daughter. She loved this girl as much as she loved Owein, maybe more.  
  
"Can we go see Da again?" she asked still sounding sleepy. A little fist reached up to rub dust away from her eye. Ginny hesitated, she did not want to promise the little girl anything she could not deliver.  
  
"Perhaps, Brangaine," Ginny replied avoiding answering altogether. "Time to sleep, go to your room." The little girl stood up and kissed Ginny goodnight. As she watched the little girl leave she knew she could not let her grow up without a father.  
  
Ginny realized how much it had hurt to live without close contact with her father and she was an adult. There was a special bond between fathers and daughters. She could not deny Brangaine her father. No matter how much Draco loved Ginny and wanted to save her son, Draco had to care for his daughter first. And he could not care for her from Azkaban.  
  
Ginny knew once again she had no choice. She needed Draco and Owein in her life, and if using her father's position as Minister was the only way to accomplish it, then so be it.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading so far into the story, I know it's a bit rough around the edges, but I think I'm going to continue this story. Probably at least another five or six chapters! Please review, thanks a bunch KTBallerina. 


	20. Chapter 19

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"I miss you when something good happens to me, because you are the one I want to share it with first. I miss you when something bad happens, because you make everything better. I miss you when I cry, because you kiss my tears away. I miss you when I'm laughing, because you make my laughter grow. I miss you through all those times, but I miss you most when I'm lying in bed at night thinking about you, because before I always knew someway, somehow, you were thinking of me too, and that is why it is then that I miss you most, because I'm not so sure your thinking about me anymore." -Unknown-  
  
Three figures walked along the corridor of Azkaban prison. The first was the warden, the other two wore long black cloaks with the hoods over their heads. The last figure was quite a bit shorter than the other two. She was holding the hand of the second person. They stopped in front of Draco's cell, the smallest figure rushing up to the bars to embrace him through the cell.  
  
"Daddy, I miss you so much," the little girl cried hugging him closely. Draco was at a loss at what to say. He could not promise her anything, tomorrow began his trial and there was no telling the outcome. Draco did not want to tell Brangaine lies, so instead he only returned her own words.  
  
"I have missed you too, Brangaine. I hope you have been a good girl for Ginny," Draco said still not releasing her from his hug. Brangaine nodded, then pulled away so she could look at his face.  
  
"When are we going to be a family, Daddy?" the little girl demanded sadly. Draco felt his heart break. He could not answer, he did not want to admit that they might never be a family. He did not know how to tell his only daughter her new family would not include him.  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart," he admitted.  
  
"Brangaine, you need to go with the guard so I can talk with your father," Ginny told her quietly so the guard could not hear. The little girl gave her father one last kiss, then turned and followed the guard back down the corridor.  
  
"Goodbye, Brangaine," Draco said not knowing when he would see her next.  
  
"Bye Daddy," she called out as she was being led away. Draco turned to face Ginny. It was almost too painful to look at the woman he loved. He was sacrificing everything for her. His life, his daughter, and his freedom.  
  
"Draco, my father wrote to me, he said he talked to you," Ginny stated weakly. Ginny was not sure if the very proud Draco Malfoy would accept help from anyone, especially a Weasley.  
  
"Yes, he did," Draco answered. He did not like the sound of this or where it was going. He knew Ginny was going to ask him to accept her father's help. Although, Draco was not his father, there were some things he still could not do. This had not been the answer Ginny was hoping for.  
  
"Have you considered what he said at all?" she asked annoyed at his attitude.  
  
"Ginny, I told you already. I have to-" he began.  
  
"No, that's the point Draco, you don't have to do this!" she said cutting him off. "I can not let you sacrifice your life for my son. I don't know why you won't let my father 'find' you innocent if I means you can return to your life. You have your daughter to be thinking of as well. I love Brangaine, but I am not her mother. Please, Draco I want you in my life. Part of me wants you to do this because I need you, I love you. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did and now I can't stop thinking of you. I want us to be together, and I know its selfish of me to ask, but do this for me, please Draco?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
Draco was in even greater turmoil after Ginny's speech. She loved him and wanted to be together, but at what cost. She also pointed out she was not Brangaine's mother and Brangaine needed her father in her life. Draco knew he could not survive very long in Azkaban, at most he could live for ten years after that he would most likely go mad. And his freedom was as easy to attain as asking for help. He knew what people would think. He had been so determined to return the honor and dignity to the Malfoy name. Draco had only wanted to be a better person than his father, or his grandfather. He did not want people to scoff at Brangaine when she told them she was a Malfoy like Ron Weasley had laughed at Draco so long ago. He wanted respect and for the Malfoy name not to be indebted.  
  
"I know what is right and what is easy. Remember in fourth year- well your third- Dumbledore said this day would come. The choice between what is easy and what is right. Every time I have to make a decision, I have always chosen what is easy for me to do," Draco said not looking at her.  
  
"That's not true, Draco. It was not easy to say you killed Derrick Bole when you did not," she reminded him.  
  
"It was easier than seeing you cry at the loss of your only son. I love you, Ginny. I never want to see you unhappy, knowing I could have done something," Draco replied shaking his head slightly.  
  
"This is our chance to be together, this could be our only chance. Let my father pardon you and we can all be together," Ginny whispered shakily. She could not understand why Draco would give up their chance if he truly loved her.  
  
"I am a Malfoy. I love you Ginny, I truly do, but-"  
  
"Not as much as you love your name, Malfoy," she spat scornfully now knowing what held him back. "You would rather rot in Azkaban than accept help from the father of the woman you claim to love. Is that right Draco?" she demanded angrily not understanding. In truth, Ginny could not understand, her family survived on love. The Malfoys survived on pride and honor, they could not live on love.  
  
"I could never explain to you how I came to be this way-"  
  
"You feel you are doing the right thing, you are so selfish Draco to hurt all those people who care about you-" Ginny said talking over him.  
  
"I have always been this way, I always get what I want though. This time there is nothing I want more than for us to be together-" he continued talking over her as well, not listening.  
  
"Just think of your daughter. I don't want to be alone, just promise me one thing-" Ginny pleaded him again.  
  
"I have a plan on how I can prove my innocence, but when I get out of here I want you to promise me one thing-" Draco continued.  
  
"I want to be with you forever," they finished at the same time. When they realized they had both come to the same conclusion they laughed a bit.  
  
"Ginny, trust me. I have a feeling I can be released based on my case, not my connections," Draco said staring at her.  
  
"If you're sure," she said returning his gaze.  
  
"I'm sure of this," he said as he leaned through the bars and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. He regretted it immediately, he could not promise her anything. This was wrong. He may love this woman, but he could not ask her to make this promise or try to make this love work. She had a long, happy life ahead of her, he could be sentenced to death.  
  
"You have to leave," he said quietly. He should not have made that promise.  
  
"I will never leave you," she replied happily.  
  
"If for some reason things do go wrong, move on, Ginny," he told her softly. She pulled away to stare at him in horror.  
  
"You will live Draco. You will live to see your daughter grow up, marry, have children of her own. I know you are a survivor, Draco," Ginny whispered reassuringly for her benefit as much as his.  
  
To Ginny's dismay, there was no answer to all her sweet words.  
  
A/N: Thanks for following this little adventure. Coming soon are the Trial Scenes, finally. Draco and Ginny are finally nearing the end of this little story. Please feel free to comment critique, or flame depending on the story. I'd like to thank all my reviewers (rainpuddle13, , FireRedRose, Darcy16, the anonymous reviewer, Fcuking Cathy, Catherine Coe) and anyone else who even read the stupid thing. Thanks a bunch, KtBallerina. 


	21. Chapter 20

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"There is an auld saying- I do no' ken if it will mean anything to ye but I remember Jorge repeating it to me after he was blinded. They say only the lame can love, only the maimed can mourn." -Kate Forsyth, The Pool of Two Moons-  
  
Now was not the time to be afraid. A man should not live his life in fear, because a life lived in fear is a poor one. For as long as Draco could remember there was always something he feared that stopped him from living his life. As a child and young man it had been his father, in truth Lucius Malfoy was a very intimidating man and any child would naturally fear him. Also, Draco was terrified one day he would lose his friends and their high opinion of him. Draco held no more power over other Hogwarts students than a muggle, but his popularity secured him as some sort of social overlord. While he was in hiding, he dreaded being caught. For all these years Draco had not used his wand or risked any magic, just in case the Ministry got wind of where he was hiding. When he returned to the Wizarding World he feared scorn and public backlash, yet none ever came. And now Draco feared a force stronger than his father, more powerful than the ministry, and more profound than social circles; love. Yes, Draco Malfoy was afraid of love. Mostly he was afraid of what would happen if he was convicted and executed- or worse, to live out his days without her.  
  
Draco sat at a table with Harry Potter sitting to his right and Ron Weasley on Harry's right side. Across the aisle sat Ernie MacMillian with a women Draco did not recognize. On the other side of the room sat various Ministry officials including the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. This was Draco's first day of trial.  
  
Draco looked at the list of names Harry Potter had just handed him, the witnesses for the prosecution. First was Gregory Goyle, childhood friend of Draco Malfoy, currently serving four life sentences for murder and conspiracy to murder. Severus Snape, colleague and godfather of Draco Malfoy. Ronald Weasley, the auror present at time of murder. Harry Potter, also an auror present at time of murder. (Although usually not allowed, Harry and Ron were acting as lawyers and witnesses, but this was The Harry Potter and the Ministry has always had a bit of a blind spot for him.) Ginevra Weasley, the Headmistress of Hogwarts and ex-wife of the victim. Owein Bole, the only son and heir of the victim. Draco Malfoy, the Damned, Draco wrote at the bottom of the list before handing it back to Harry.  
  
"This is not a joke," Harry admonished reading what Draco had written. Harry crossed out what Draco had written. "I know what most of these witnesses are going to say, Draco. However, I have no clue as to why Goyle is on this list. I mean, he doesn't really have any connection to this case, unless he's meant to be a character reference." A hush fell over the crowd as Arthur Weasley banged his gavel on his desk.  
  
"Draco Lucius T. Malfoy, you are accused of the murder of Derrick Alasdair Bole. How do you plead?" asked Minister Weasley. Draco swallowed before answering a little intimidated by his surroundings.  
  
"I plead innocent under rule one, section two of the decree for reasonable sorcery, a wizard may kill in the defense of his own life or those around him. Bole was killed in the defense of life, I swear it on the Malfoy name," Draco said trying not to falter. A quiet babble broke out among the courtroom. Very few wizards were able to prove that their or another's life was truly in danger, therefore few wizards tried this approach.  
  
"Do you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley intend to prove this was a life or death situation?" Arthur asked looking at his son and surrogate son. Ron nodded and Harry stood to accept.  
  
"We do, Minister," Harry replied evenly.  
  
"Then, let the trial begin. Prosecution, you have the floor," Arthur said gesturing to Ernie. Ernie stood and made a rather large show of gathering his papers. He puffed himself up importantly before he began to call his first witness.  
  
"I would like to call Gregory Christopher Goyle to the stand," Ernie announced. At his words doors opened and Goyle came in accompanied by two wizards.  
  
"Do you swear to uphold the Wizarding bylaws and tell what is true in your heart?" a witch asked Goyle.  
  
"I do," he grunted.  
  
"Mr, Goyle, what is your connection to Draco Malfoy?" Ernie asked gesturing to Draco.  
  
"Back in our school days we were good friends," Goyle replied still looking at Draco.  
  
"Do you believe Draco could have committed this crime?" asked Ernie anxiously.  
  
"Er, yeah," Goyle answered.  
  
"And why is that?" Ernie probed.  
  
"Once, when we was about in our third year Draco lost us the quidditch game, he was steamed up pretty bad about it. Well, Bole said something about finding our team a new seeker and Draco heard about it. He told me and Vince that if he ever got the chance he would knock the stuffing out of him," Goyle announced looking proud he had remembered.  
  
"That's all from the prosecution, your honor," Ernie said smugly sitting down.  
  
"Your witness, Potter," Arthur said looking unimpressed at Goyle's testimony.  
  
"Mr. Goyle, did Draco ever tell you he was going to wait fifteen years before killing him?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Not that I remember," Goyle admitted.  
  
"Mr. Goyle, did Draco often say he would knock the stuffing out of someone?" asked Harry calmly. Goyle thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"All the time," he answered. "Used to say he was going to off you everyday." Harry gave a very small smile.  
  
"And I am alive, proof Draco was probably a very unhappy little boy who did not know how to express his feelings, except with empty death threats," Harry said still laughing a bit. The courtroom gave a small chuckle at his words. "Do you think its possible Draco didn't mean what he was say?"  
  
"I suppose, I mean otherwise almost everyone he knows would be dead , wouldn't they," Goyle declared.  
  
"No more questions for this witness," Harry said.  
  
"Mr. Goyle, you may step down," the witch who had sworn him in said. Goyle got up and retreated out the same doors he entered still followed by his two guards.  
  
"I would like to call Severus Snape as my next witness," Ernie said pompously. His last witness had not been as convincing as he would have liked him to be.  
  
"Do you swear to uphold the Wizarding bylaws and tell what is true in your heart?" a witch asked Severus.  
  
"I swear," Severus said taking a seat in the witness' chair.  
  
"You have known Draco Malfoy for how long?" Ernie questioned Snape.  
  
"Since the day he was born, I am his godfather," Snape retorted obviously showing his opinion of Hufflepuffs had not changed since Ernie was at school.  
  
"And do you believe he was ever involved with the Dark Lord?" Ernie asked slyly. Snape gave him a cold look.  
  
"I know he was never in league with Voldemort," Severus said not afraid to say his old master's name.  
  
"Do you think he is responsible for the murder of Derrick Bole?" Ernie asked trying to sound brave.  
  
"He's already admitted he killed him," Severus pointed out.  
  
"Do you believe it was truly a kill or be killed situation?" Ernie demanded losing his patience with his former professor.  
  
"Yes, because Draco has given his word, his word as a Malfoy," Snape remarked scathingly. "And a Malfoy would never swear by his name, unless it was the truth."  
  
"Why do you favor those students which are in Slytherin House?" Ernie asked angrily. Severus was turning all of his clever questions around on himself.  
  
"Because they are the ones that need to know they are someone's favorites," Snape replied gently.  
  
"Your witness Potter," Ernie said not looking at Severus.  
  
"I have only one question for Professor Snape," Harry said. "During your fifth year at Hogwarts, who saved you from being killed by a werewolf?" Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he asked.  
  
"Ja...ter," Snape mumbled quietly.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked a bit louder.  
  
"James Potter," Snape repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said. Harry sat down and leaned over to talk to Draco in hushed tones. "If Ernie keeps this up we might not have anything to be worried about. He is doing such a poor job, I am afraid it might be some sort of tactic."  
  
"He probably is just lousy at this," Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
A/N: Alright Chapter 20! I never thought I would make it this far. I hope everyone likes the story I could use a few critiques, please. So thanks to those of you who did review and for those who read this. Thanks a bunch, please review, KTBallerina. 


	22. Chapter 21

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.  
  
Crimes Against The Heart  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"I know its not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song, and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song, it may be quite simple, but..." Elton John, 'Your Song.'  
  
Harry did not want to take these first two witnesses to heart, after all neither were actually present during the murder, they helped establish Malfoy's background. There were still five witnesses who could change everything. Most damaging could be Owein Bole, Derrick and Ginny's son. His testimony could change the outcome of the entire trial. Harry had spent several hours coaching Owein what to say, but Harry had a feeling Ernie was setting him up. Even though it was considered wrong and illegal for him to tell Owein what to say Harry felt it important for the little boy to be prepared. Ernie wanted Harry to think he had the upper hand, to underestimate him. Harry, however, had learned a very important lesson in Auror training from one of the greatest Aurors ever, Alastor Moody. Constant Vigilance.  
  
Harry was having another turmoil. Part of him wanted Draco to be locked away in Azkaban for the rest of eternity. With Draco out of the picture, maybe Ginny would realize she needed someone-him to help her, to love her. Harry really did truly love Ginny, after all that's who he was doing all this for. Harry had grown so close to the Weasley family in the past twenty years. He had always assumed one day Ginny would change her mind and they would live happily ever after together, like Ron and Hermione had. He had basically taken Ginny for granted. Harry knew it would be wrong to throw the case just so he could have Ginny, but part of him still wanted to lose. Harry knew there was no guarantee Ginny would even want him if Draco was sent to prison for her son.  
  
Now was not the time to dwell on what might happen. It was time for the questioning that more directly concerned the case. Ronald Weasley, the auror present at time of murder was the first to testify.  
  
"I would like to call Ronald Arthur Weasley to the stand," Ernie called to the courtroom. Ron left Harry's side and stood before the court.  
  
"Do you swear to uphold the Wizarding bylaws and tell what is true in your heart?" a witch asked Ron.  
  
"I do," Ron said taking his seat.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, how did you know to apparate to Derrick Bole's residence on the day of the murder?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy told me that my sister and my nephew were in danger," Ron replied candidly.  
  
"Did you believe Draco at first?" he questioned further.  
  
"No, we had some friction when we were at school. I thought he was a bit of a idiot," Ron admitted.  
  
"So, why did you go with Mr. Malfoy if you thought he was a bit of an idiot?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Harry believed him, and if Harry thought he was telling the truth, well then it was good enough for me," Ron responded.  
  
"And when you arrived what happened?" Ernie questioned.  
  
"Derrick was threatening Ginny. He was telling her to put down her wand, other wise he would kill Owein. Derrick was advancing on him with his wand drawn, pointing at their son," Ron told him trying to remember everything.  
  
"And then?" Ernie prompted. The entire room seemed to hang on Ron's every word.  
  
"The three of us burst in at that point and Draco was just the fastest of the three of us," Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean by the fastest of the three of us?" Ernie asked him.  
  
"I mean, if I had been a bit faster I would be on trial for the murder of Derrick Bole," Ron explained to the stunned courtroom. "I wish I had been faster." The words had a great impact on Arthur Weasley who was beginning to realize exactly what the Malfoy boy had done for his daughter and grandson.  
  
"Your turn, Potter," Ernie muttered gesturing he was done questioning Ron.  
  
"Ron, what was the first thing you thought after Draco killed Derrick?" asked Harry. Between the two of them they had worked out exactly what was to be said during the questioning.  
  
"Thank Merlin Ginny's okay," he replied steadily.  
  
"What was the first thing Ginny said to you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"She pointed to Derrick's body and said, 'He tried to kill me, me and Owein.'" Ron answered quietly. Perhaps it was obvious they had conspired to write these questions and answers.  
  
"Do you believe Draco Malfoy would actually kill someone without a reason?" Harry asked carefully. It seemed important to establish that despite his actions as a school bully, he was not a murderer.  
  
"No, I don't believe anyone could," Ron responded coldly. Ron was obviously still thinking about the deaths of so many good friends lost in the war.  
  
"That will be all," Harry said feeling there was no need to continue the questioning. So far Harry had succeeded in proving his case, and making Ernie look like a pompous idiot. The next witness on Ernie's list was Harry, but it seemed sort of pointless to interrogate the Boy-Who-Lived knowing he could give no new information. Ernie seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
"I would like to call Owein Donovan Bole to the stand, your honor," Ernie said standing to address Arthur Weasley. Into the courtroom walked Owein, being led by a the kindly looking witch who swore everyone in.  
  
"Now, Owein, you wouldn't lie to the Minister of Magic, would you?" the witch asked as if she were addressing a five-year old.  
  
"Of course not," the little boy replied quickly.  
  
"There's a good lad," she said smiling. "Now, just answer the questions that this man is going to ask you, okay?"  
  
"Sure," he said. Ernie stood up and walked over to where Owein was sitting.  
  
"Mr. Bole, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Twelve years, and eight months," Owein replied.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened the day your father died?" Ernie questioned.  
  
"Well, Mum and Da got into a huge row. Mum had her wand out to defend herself, but Da just laughed at her. He took out his wand and told her he was capable and willing to kill me, not her. Then, Professor Malfoy, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry burst in and Professor Malfoy saved me," Owein told him rapidly. The courtroom seemed to hang on every word the little boy said.  
  
"Mr. MacMillian, please approach the bench, Mr. Potter you too," Arthur Weasley said gesturing them over. "I am afraid based on the evidence just given I am going to pardon Draco Malfoy.  
  
"But he..." Ernie began, but was silenced from a look from the Minister. Both men returned to their seats, Harry gave Draco a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, after hearing the following testimony I have decided to pardon Draco Lucius Malfoy based on the fact he was defending the lives of others," Arthur announced. The courtroom began clapping and Draco actually shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Daddy!" a little girl cried over all the other noise. Draco rushed over to the voice and picked up his daughter. There was no way he was going to lose her again.  
  
"Brangaine, I thought I lost you," he cried holding her close to him. "I love you so much, baby. We can be a family now, I swear."  
  
"Good show, Potter. I knew you would win," Draco said thankfully.  
  
"Really, how?" Harry asked surprised by his statement.  
  
"Cause, you're the hero, you always win everything," Draco replied teasingly.  
  
"Not everything," Harry said pointing to Ginny, who was making her way through the crowds.  
  
"Ginny," Draco cried out running towards her, with Brangaine still in his arms.  
  
"Draco, you're free. I can never thank you enough," Ginny said practically weeping. "I love you, Draco I just want you to know," she whispered holding him close.  
  
"Ginny, I love you, too. I wish there was a way to say it sweeter, but there is nothing deeper than the love I have for you," Draco said trying to tell her how much he cared.  
  
"I want us to be together always," she said.  
  
"No," Draco replied.  
  
"What?" Ginny cried scared he was going to slip away again.  
  
"Longer, nothing would make me happier than for you to marry me, Ginny?" Draco proposed.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I will," she said this time actually weeping.  
  
A/N: The story is not over yet. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. Thanks for any reviews. Right now I am just having a busy summer. I hope everyone is enjoying my longest ever story. I am considering writing some stories about Draco and Ginny's married life while raising children and dealing with life in general, but I don't know if anyone likes that. My other idea is Harry Potter's Sixth Year. I have an idea, but I don't know which is better. Love ya lots, KTBallerina. 


	23. Chapter 22

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.

Crimes Against The Heart

Chapter 22

"Sometimes, things I thought were right turned out wrong. Its not fair, I mean, how was I to know what was going to happen? Worst of all is when these things come back and bite me in the ass." My ever eloquent sister, BallerinaBarbie.

The very happy engaged couple had to be escorted out of the courtroom to avoid all the reporters and photographers. Draco scanned the crowd outside the Ministry of Magic building. He was holding his daughter's hand and had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist, in other words he had never been so happy. Not everyone felt the same way.

Owein Bole was walking on his mother's other side, not smiling. No one had bothered to ask if he would like a new father, or little sister. Granted both Malfoys had treated him like family, he was not sure if the merger of these families was such a good idea. After all, he still needed to catch up on lost time with his mum, he didn't want to share her with Professor Malfoy. Owein was still not over the death of his father, although it had been his fault. Owein did not want to take another's surname or feel an outsider in his own family. For years he had dreamed of a proper family, but the dream had always included his father, not someone else's. Strangely enough the young man was not alone in his thoughts.

Brangaine Malfoy, the recently declared heiress of the Malfoy fortune and estate, was also bemoaning her current state. She who had craved a family of her own for so many years was also not getting what she wanted. Brangaine had waited for her father to come rescue her and take her home, where in truth she was a princess. In a small way this was true, and she would be treated like a princess, but when did a princess ever have to compete for the King's attention. Worst still, was the fact Owein Bole was coming with them. He had been part of a group of Slytherins who never missed an opportunity to tease her. She tried very hard to get along with the moody, surly boy, but he still ignored her as if she was a child.

"Brangaine!" a woman's voice cried out from somewhere in the crowd. Brangaine let go of Draco's hand and ran towards the red haired women.

"Mummy," the little girl said as she embraced the thin woman.

When Draco saw her, he almost fainted in shock. Elsie was standing right in front of him, his Elsie who was supposedly lost or dead. This was the woman he had pined over for years and Brangaine's mother.

"Els- Elsie? I can't believe its you," Draco stuttered trying to control his emotions. Unconsciously Ginny moved closer to him, as if to provide comfort. This was the woman he once loved, Ginny was the woman he was in love with.

"Draco, its me, I swear," Elsie said looking at his stormy gray eyes.

"How did you find me?" Draco asked not able to think of a better question.

"_How did you find me?_ I have survived on the fact that you loved me for the past decade and that is all you can ask," she replied furious. "I have been trying to return from my exile for so many years and all you can ask is _how did you find me?_" Draco seemed unable to make any sort of words, instead he just stood there gaping.

"Mummy, Daddy found me. Now we can be a family again, just like you promised, Daddy," Brangaine said cheerily looking at her father. Draco immediately snapped out of his state of shock.

"Princess, when I said we were going to have a family again I mean Ginny, Owein, you, and myself," Draco replied not knowing how to soothe the little girl. To his horror tears appeared in her eyes at his words.

"What? Did you think I would abandon our daughter?" Elsie demanded hotly, obviously insulted by his statement. "That I would never come for her?"

"No, I just didn't know if- if you had, er- survived," Draco admitted.

"I survived because I had to," Elsie told him, a little calmer.

"How?" Ginny asked. "If you don't mind telling us, and why haven't you tried to make contact before? Why did you leave Brangaine to be raised by me? And why have you waited and how did you survive the dungeons of Malfoy Manor?" All of these were excellent questions, but the answers would be very painful.

"I guess I am going to have to start at the beginning," Elsie said a little wearily. "After Draco left me pregnant-"

"I never knew and if I did I never would have left," Draco interrupted angrily. After all it was her fault he hadn't known he was a father.

"After an unknowing Draco left me pregnant, I was captured by Death Eaters under his father's command. They had learned of our relationship and thought to use me to persuade Draco to the Dark Side. After they discovered I was carrying his heir, I was locked away, presumably to starve. However, a kind women took pity upon me and agreed to help me and my baby escape. Pansy was her name, I think. She took Brangaine to Hogwarts the first night, but upon returning she was discovered. I heard she had been killed and that I was to receive a fate worse than death. One night the Death Eaters came to my cell, and I knew it was time. Yet, instead of killing me, they placed a memory charm on me. They left me in a place called Grenoius in France with no memory I was even a witch. All I could remember was a pale face with gray eyes, my lover. Then just two days ago I saw this," she said removing a newspaper from her pocket. It had Draco's picture on the front page and a headline that read 'Malfoy Murder Mystery' across the top. "My memory came back, I remembered everything. Nothing is more important to me than my daughter, I swear I love her." She hugged the little girl closer to her.

"I'm sorry Elsie, I truly am, but I have fallen in love again," Draco said steadily. He loved Ginny.

"Draco, you haven't fallen in love with someone else, you've tried to replace me. Look at her, for Merlin's sake. She has the same coppery red hair, same mouth shape, and even her build is similar," Elsie retorted gesturing to Ginny. Ginny realized how right she was, they looked very similar. Almost as thought they were sisters or the like.

"You're wrong Elsie. Ginny is strong, smart, and beautiful. I love her with-"

"A deep passion unmatched by all others in this World," Elsie and Draco said at the same time.

"You used to say the same to me, Draco," Elsie reminded him gently. "However, what I really came for I already have," she said hugging Brangaine closer.

"She's my daughter!" Draco cried outraged she would even try to take away his flesh and blood.

"She's my daughter too," she reminded him.

"She's the Malfoy heiress," he snapped. "As far as I am concerned she has no use for a mother who forgot about her." Even as he said the words he immediately regretted them, they seemed so childish.

"Like she really wants a father who walked out on her, not to mention an admitted murderer," Elsie shot back.

"Yet it doesn't matter what either of you think because I am her guardian, as appointed by Albus Dumbledore," Ginny said interrupting the bickering. A triumphant smirk graced Draco's face. "You will both have to share your daughter." That wiped the smirk off Draco's face.

"Draco are you really saying that you don't love me anymore?" Elsie asked one last time trying to reconcile the fact she had lost him.

"Its not that I don't love you, but the love I had changed. I loved you very much and when I lost you it hurt. You made me chose between you and reality. And there was no such World where you and I could be together, I am sorry, deeply sorry," Draco finished a bit lamely.

"Your love was the thing I lived for, for so many years. I never even thought about what would happen if how you felt changed. I am sorry the price of our love was too high, but know I will always love you," she told him softly.

"Part of me will always feel the same," Draco murmured.

A/N: So Draco's past is now tied up pretty well. Yet, how can Ginny react to all this? She hears all this and is probably truly hurt. And where does Brangaine stand now? Do Draco and Ginny still get married if he will always love Elsie? Where does this leave Elsie? Don't worry she'll find someone. Please review. Love KTBallerina.


	24. Chapter 23

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother.

Crimes Against The Heart

Chapter 23

"We are all born for love...It is the principle of existence and its only end." -Benjamin Disraeli-

Terrible thoughts kept the headmistress awake until the early hours of the morning. All the things Elsie had scathingly told her resurfaced as she tried to fall asleep. So instead of tossing in her bed she went to sit in her study and try to concentrate on her work. Unfortunately, her mind seemed too full to think of such petty issues at the moment. Everything Elsie said was completely and utterly true, and that's why it hurt so bad. It was true that both women were petite red heads with similar features, but that did not mean Draco was trying to replace her. Elsie had even known how Draco described his love for her, and it seemed to be the same. Worse still, he admitted he would always love Elsie. There would always be a nagging feeling that he was comparing her to Elsie. There would always be another woman in his mind, his life.

Ginny did not think she could live in fear of her husband's thoughts. It would mean totally trusting him, but was it possible after all that had been seen during the war? The terrors Ginny had witnessed had forever changed her beliefs about the kindness of mankind. The last time she had put this much trust in someone she had been terribly disappointed by the outcome. Of course it had made her the better, stronger person she was today, but at a terrible cost. Ginny had lost her innocence and carefree childhood. She put very much of herself into Tom Riddle's diary and it had left her soul darker and full of hatred and fear. Ginny had also trusted Derrick Bole with her heart, yet he had shattered it into a thousand pieces like crystal. No one could repair the damage, but Draco's presence had healed old wounds. Now, things were going to change once more.

A sudden knock on her door jerked her from her tedious thoughts. It seemed a tad late to be calling on the headmistress for petty matters.

"Come in," Ginny called trying to make it appear she had been working. In walked a very old and tired-looking Severus Snape. The man hardly looked any older than thirty, but his eyes held the wisdom of a man who had already lived his life. "Hello, Severus, it seems a bit late to call on me."

"I have come to talk to you about some important matters," he said clearly a bit uneasy about the whole situation. Severus doubted whether speaking to Ginny on Draco's behalf had been such a great idea after all, but then again what are Godfathers for?

"Does this involve the Quidditch Cup?" Ginny asked as if she were clueless. If Severus wanted to discuss Draco, he was going to have to be outright and honest. This was no time to be evasive.

"No, I have come to tell our nocturnal headmistress a little bed time story that might help her sleep," Severus said scathingly. He shot her a rather nasty look, usually reserved for Harry Potter.

"I hope its 'Sleeping Beauty,'" Ginny interjected sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I was in love once upon a time. The only problem was, I had no clue I was in love. So, I broke her heart because I thought I was going to get hurt. I put a wall up against her so she couldn't affect me, and it worked. She got tired of tying, gave up, and found someone new to love. I lost the best thing in my life to James Potter and it still hurts to this day to think of what might have been if I had taken the risk. Often we regret the risks we did not take, Ginny," he told her gently.

"So you loved Harry's mum?" she asked. Severus nodded.

"I loved Lily very much, we never told anyone of our relationship. My father was a very cruel man, who clung tightly to the old ways. If he ever discovered how much I loved her, I don't know what would have happened," Severus said with a slight shutter.

"I forgot you were an old pureblood family," Ginny said vaguely.

"I was never allowed to forget," he muttered.

"Such emphasis is put on the purity of blood, but in the end it doesn't even matter," Ginny complained. So many lives had been lost in a war over heritage, but it made very little difference to Ginny.

"In the end I swore never to love another, after trial and tribulation I returned to Hogwarts," Severus finished quietly.

"So you lost the love of your life to become a teacher?"

"No, I came to Hogwarts, like so many before me, for protection. I feared the wrath of Voldemort's old supporters," he explained.

"So it was destiny for you to come here," Ginny said quietly as if this helped. Severus was still bitter to this day every time he saw Harry James Potter, who looked so much like James, but he had Lily's eyes.

"Yes, destiny for me to be denied a family, happiness, and love. All the good things in this World," Severus said bitterly.

"No, destiny for you to become a spy and save the lives of people," Ginny replied insistently. Severus had always blamed himself for the naïve choices he had made as the friend of Lucius Malfoy. He had turned spy to atone his crimes, but he had an overpowering feeling of guilt still to this day. He had made bad choices, and done terrible things, but he wanted forgiveness and that made all the difference. "You were able to change."

"It was wrong to love her like that when she wasn't mine to love," Severus told her gently.

"Are you saying Draco is not mine to love?" Ginny asked confused. Severus had been the one to tell her how much Draco needed to be love.

"No, he is yours to love, because he has agreed it to be so. It is never wrong to love someone," he reminded her. It was odd, but it was a little saying her mother used to tell her when her brothers talked about Harry Potter. It had made so much sense to her as a young girl, but now it seemed untrue.

"No, you're wrong! I was wrong to love anyone, every time I love someone they hurt me," Ginny cried out angrily. Years of repressed feelings and emotions surfaced suddenly. For years she had been brave and strong, throughout the war and her mother's death, but now she was tired. Her body was tired of fighting, her spirit was sick with exhaustion, her mind was weary of thinking. Ginny was beyond caring.

"Ginny, I know you think you were hurt, but all they did was make you stronger. They prepared you for life, life does not leave us unmarked," Severus replied gently. He was only trying to save Draco and Ginny's future and now he was battling his employer.

"This is not some small mark," Ginny yelled still angry, brandishing her Dark Mark at Severus. This was her physical reminder of her past. It reminded her of both her incident in the Chamber of Secrets and her short unhappy marriage to Derrick Bole.

"We are both marked by the same ugly tattoo, Ginny. I have to live with it on my skin too. The only difference is yours does not represent the lives you took. I had to kill to earn this mark," he explained trying to stay calm. "I guarantee mine burns me worse than yours."

"Tom Riddle did not use you," she snapped, no one could ever understand how she felt.

"He used me to kill innocent people."

"No, I mean he didn't try to use you for your body. He tried to..." Ginny could not finish, the memories hurt too much.

"So what? Like I said before we are all changed. What you must do is rise above. I do not say this to be cruel, I am only trying to be honest," Severus told her unsympathetically. "I am not your mother, your father, or any of your brothers. I am telling you as a friend, you must rise above. You must accept those things which you can not change."

"What about you? You cry over Harry's dead mum and your abused mum and your difficult childhood, but that's okay, is it?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Ginny, I have seen you overcome obstacles far worse than some old flame of Draco's, but I have never seen you this hurt by love. I am not here with you to discuss my mistakes, for there are far too many of them. I ask for you to at least talk to Draco, after all you do love him," he pleaded in a soothing voice. Ginny's temper quickly subsided at his words, Severus was right.

"Yes, I do love Draco," she said without a doubt in her heart and that was what truly mattered.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to go back to school and my computer had a worm so I lost like three chapters. I started crying when I found out that I would lose everything. I would have updated like four times by now, but the fall is my busiest season. I don't like the rewrite of this chapter as much as I did the original, but the point is Ginny knows she unconditionally loves Draco, and that's all that matters. I could really use a good review, if possible, please. Love, KTBallerina.


	25. Chapter 24

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother. I wish I were.

Crimes Against The Heart

Chapter 24

"Work like you don't need money, love like you have never been hurt, and dance like no one is watching." -Unknown Source-

The wonderful thing about each new dawn is the promise each new day brings. Every morning you have an opportunity to live one more day, to the fullest. You have the chance to love deeper and with a greater passion. Today was a new chance for love. To Draco, this was his last chance to prove to Ginny the extent of his love. He had been given so many chances in his life and he regretted so many of the choices he had made, but this time it would be different. He knew Ginny was the right choice.

The plan had been carefully laid. His first objective was to sway Owein to his side, this was quite a daunting task. The young boy had proven time and time again what a pain he could be if he chose to exercise his power. The second phase of his plot was to settle things with Elsie. He had spent a good portion of the night planning exactly what he would say to her. The third portion of his mission was explaining to Brangaine about her mother, her new stepmother, and stepbrother. Draco had decided he could not even ask Ginny to be with him if Brangaine did not approve. He had already missed out on so much in Brangaine's life he did not want to alienate his daughter anymore. Lastly, Draco intended the make things right between Ginny and himself. He wanted her beside him for the rest of his life, and one thing that had not changed since the fall of Voldemort was a Malfoy always got what he wanted. Draco decided that as long as things stuck to the plan there was no way he could fail.

However things rarely go according to plan. Even before he had left his room he cut himself shaving, stubbed his toe on his coffee table, and misplaced his favorite set of robes. Things did not seem to be going well. After setting foot outside his door he was waylaid by the Headmistress, who seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Draco, wait," Ginny called softly. She did not sound angry, merely disappointed. "I need to talk to you, please. Let me have a moment." Draco cringed at the sound of her voice, he wished he could just explain that he loved her, but other things ruled his life. Right now, he needed to avoid her, to collect himself. He was not prepared to do battle with the Weasley temper.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" he said as if it were unnatural she would want to talk. Ginny drew back at the harsh tones in Draco's voice. Maybe, Severus was wrong, he sure didn't act like he loved her. His voice was sugary sweet, not mean, it was all so very odd.

"I think you know why I am here," Ginny told him. She wished he would start acting like the man she fell in love with, not some stranger. "There's something I need to say."

"Can it wait? I really need to go talk to Severus about something," he lied quickly and effortlessly. This was not supposed to be happening yet. He had not talked to Brangaine or Owein, yet.

"What?" she asked sounding very affronted this time. Something was definitely wrong with him, was he purposely trying to exclude her from his life?

"I said, 'I really need to go talk to Severus about something,'" he repeated for her in a teasing tone. She scowled at him fiercely. He could not keep this lie going for very long, he would have to think on his feet.

"No, what do you need to talk to Severus about that is more important than what I have to say to you?" she demanded angrily. Draco, thought for a moment, then got an idea.

"I don't know, because I don't know what you're going to tell me," he responded cheekily. Draco needed time to lead her into the conversation he had planned. He knew he could not keep lying, but he just needed to find the right words to explain to her his situation.

"This is not a joke! What could be more important to you than me?" Ginny said rephrasing her question so he couldn't avoid answering it. It was sink or swim, Draco decided finally.

"Brangaine," he said simply abandoning all humor out of his voice. This was his main concern about loving Ginny; he could not do so if Brangaine and Owein could not live with their decision.

"Huh?" Ginny asked totally confused at this point.

"Ginny, I love you, but I love Brangaine more," he told her gently. "I can not make you any promises, until I know she will happy, too. For the first time in my life I am trying to do the right thing, please do not hate me for trying to be a good father." Instead of screaming, Ginny started smiling.

"Oh, Draco, don't you understand? Its because you want to be a good father I love you. I never believed a person could change, but you have restored my faith in people," she explained as gently as possible. "I love Owein with the fierce passion all mothers have for their children, so his happiness is a million times more important than mine. I have to know Owein will be happy, even if it means I will be miserable." Ginny looked into Draco's silvery orbs, that returned the intense look.

"So, you love me?" he asked finally not knowing what her response would be.

"With all my heart," she confessed. "We just might not always be together, we both have another love in our lives. I need to know Brangaine and Owein will be happy, if I marry you, otherwise..." she let herself drift off not caring to finish her thought.

"All we can do is ask them," Draco replied determinedly. He had faith his daughter would approve of Ginny, she had been her caretaker for her entire life.

Oddly, enough at that moment both children made a sudden appearance down the corridor. Owein's black head was slightly bent over Brangaine's red curls. Both of them stopped suddenly having caught their parents in such an intimate situation. Owein grabbed Brangaine's hand and pulled her back down the way they had came, but Draco stopped them.

"Brangaine, Owein, come here," he said in the smooth authoritative voice of a father. They turned around again and came to stand by their respective parent.

"We would like to be a family," Ginny announced, not quite knowing how to find the words to describe their situation. Immediately, Owein wrinkled his nose and Brangaine looked disdainful.

"I would like a new broomstick, but you don't see me..." Owein muttered darkly.

"Please, give me a chance, Owein. I know I can not be your father, but I would like you to be Brangaine's brother," Draco said trying a new approach.

"I want a brother and a mother, Daddy. I want a family," Brangaine interrupted steadily. "I'll even take Owein as my brother if I can't have Uncle Ronnie for a brother." The look of seriousness on her face made Draco smile.

"Owein, please. At the very least consider it your second chance at making a family work. I may not be your father, but I do care about you," Draco told the young boy.

"Owein, the decision is yours. I know you will know what to do," Ginny told her son. "I thought I would never have another chance to be with you, this is our chance, baby. But remember, I will love you, no matter your choice."

"Alright," Owein said defeatedly. "I want to be part of your family," he said to Draco.

"Not my family, Owein," Draco began. "Our family."

Authoress Notes: Sorry, I know you all must think I am dead, but in reality I am just really busy with tennis, color guard, and a beauty pageant. I have been trying to keep the updates coming, but the story seems to be over. I think there will be one more chapter and an epilogue, or at least I hope so. I have been thinking about my next story, I think it might be a Pansy/Neville story or a story about the Slytherin quidditch team. Or I might write another Narcissa fic, my first story seems so pathetic now. Well, please review. Love, KTBallerina.


	26. Chapter 25

Summary: Draco Malfoy stands trial before the Ministry for his crimes as a Death Eater. His only vote of confidence is a letter from Albus Dumbledore, who died during the Final Battle. The current headmistress, Ginny Weasley mistrusts her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore must have known something.

Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and am not either Warner Brother. I wish I were.

Crimes Against The Heart

Chapter 25

"And I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgiveness I'd been denying, and some day I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying, like every day was a gift, just think about it." -Tim McGraw, 'Live Like You Were Dying-'

Draco and Ginny married that summer...

...And lived happily ever after.


End file.
